Close Quarters
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: La Primera Impresión Puede Ser Equivocada. Bella Swan está segura de que el hombre que acaba de entrar a su cafetería favorita no podría ser incluido para nada en su nuevo calendario de Hombres Calientes para la organización de caridad local. Para empezar, está usando la más horrorosa camisa hawaiana de la faz de la tierra. Summary completo en el interior
1. Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Denise A. Agnew. Al Staff Excomulgado: Nelly Vanessa por la Traducción, Mdf30y por la Corrección de la Traducción, Leluli por la Corrección, AnaE por la Diagramación y Laavic por la Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo lo adapté con los personajes Twilight.**

* * *

_**Argumento **_

_La Primera Impresión Puede Ser Equivocada._

Bella Swan está segura de que el hombre que acaba de entrar a su cafetería favorita no podría ser incluido para nada en su nuevo calendario de Hombres Calientes para la organización de caridad local. Para empezar, está usando la más horrorosa camisa hawaiana de la faz de la tierra. No tiene ni la más remota imagen de un hombre con esmoquin, de cuerpo duro, incluso aunque su amiga insista en que es perfecto para ser el señor Diciembre.

Cuando un hombre armado roba la cafetería, el Sr. Diciembre demuestra que debajo de su mal gusto por la ropa, sabe cómo hacer las cosas.

Clarksville, Wyoming es el lugar perfecto para que Edward Cullen se oculte de las miradas. Disfruta de su discreto trabajo de personal de mantenimiento, y nadie curiosea por su vida anterior. Pero en un instante, Edward se ve obligado a recordar todo lo que ha tratado tan duramente de olvidar.

Juntos por una súbita violencia, Bella y Edward descubren rápidamente cómo de enmarañadas pueden llegar a ser sus emociones. Y la única manera de ahuyentar a los monstruos que los persiguen es hacer la única cosa que más temen. Ser vulnerables el uno con el otro.

* * *

_**Capítulo Uno**_

Bella Swan miró por la ventana de la tienda de café a la puesta de sol y supo que ese día terminaría con un mal toque.

No sabía cómo lo sabía. Sólo lo sabía.

Las cosas le venían así, ya fuera en esa modesta cafetería de Main Street, o en su casa mientras tomaba un baño. Nunca sabía cuándo la golpearían los presentimientos. Esa noche, el atardecer daba un resplandor rojizo a los edificios de ladrillo de Clarksville, reconoció la extraña, espeluznante luz que sobresalía. Hoy había sido un duro día de trabajo, y su estado de ánimo se había ido cuesta abajo junto con ella. Sin embargo, el pastel y el café arreglarían las cosas. Siempre lo hacían.

La tienda de Café Davina tenía algunos clientes a las siete y media. La mayoría de la gente en esa pequeña ciudad cenaba con sus familias. El olor de grasa impregnaba el aire, y mientras admiraba una buena hamburguesa, esa noche el olor colgaba pesado y opresivo.

Entonces sucedió algo que la sacó directamente de su cínico punto de vista. Casi se ahogó con su pastel y con su café, un hombre entró en la tienda con la camisa hawaiana más fea que había tenido la desgracia de ver.

Tomó un sorbo de café para aliviar su tos, y luego se aclaró la garganta. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del hombre, la campana sonó. Miró hacia otro lado antes de poder captar su mirada y ver la consternación que sentía por su falta de sentido de la moda. Sus avances llevaron su cuerpo largo y flaco directo a la barra, donde se deslizó en uno de los taburetes.

Bebió un sorbo de café negro e hizo una mueca. El que había hecho el café esa tarde había reducido de alguna manera la famosa bebida de la tienda a un lodo amargo. Apreciaría otro mordisco de su delicioso pastel.

Otro hombre se paseó y atrapó su atención. Más de uno ochenta de altura, del tipo que gritaba magnífico, todo comando masculino. Ahora bien, ese tipo sabía vestir. Su polo azul se metía en unos pantalones grises bien ajustados, y llevaba una de esas chaquetas de cuero de estilo antiguo marrón. Intrigante. Sus hombros eran anchos, su rostro de un corte limpio con una imagen de Dudley-lo-haces-bien. Sonrió con dientes blancos y cegadores. Ella sonrió y asintió en respuesta. Él se deslizó en otro puesto a lo largo del muro norte. Desde allí podría mirarlo y apreciar la belleza masculina en todo su esplendor.

Metió una bocanada en sus pulmones. _Ahora ese es un hombre_. Cerró los ojos y lo imaginó usando un kilt. No. Un vikingo con el pelo rubio. Posibilidades interesantes. Sonrió. Bien, ¿qué demonios? No hay nada como el presente para comenzar. El calendario de la caridad no esperaba a nadie.

Agarró su bolso del asiento a su lado y sacó su tarjeta. Se dirigió a la mesa del hombre, deseando haber llevado uno de los folletos que repartía a los potenciales modelos del calendario.

—Disculpe —le dijo al rubio.

Él levantó la vista, con su mirada curiosa.

—Hola.

—Esto puede parecer un poco raro, pero soy Bella Swan y quiero ponerte en un calendario de caridad —le entregó su tarjeta—. El Calendario de los Hombres de Clarksville. Tengo a varios hombres ya confirmados — se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, estarías en diciembre. Eres el último hombre que necesitamos.

Con sus ojos entrecerrándose por una fracción de un segundo, luego su impresionante sonrisa salió a jugar.

—Un calendario de caridad. Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto. Soy la presidenta este año del Fondo de Ayuda para Niños de Clarksville, y estamos empezando ahora a captar a chicos que sean los candidatos perfectos para estar en el calendario que saldrá el próximo año.

Otra vez esa sonrisa blanca y reluciente.

—Wow, esto es halagador —extendió su mano hacia ella—. Mike Newton. Encantado de conocerte — buscó en su cartera y le entregó una tarjeta—. Estoy en el edificio Adelson en la calle Cuarta en Adelson y Newton.

Ah, en ese Newton. Clarksville tenía a una familia de súper ricos en la ciudad, del tipo que eran dueños de varias hectáreas de tierra en un rancho cercano.

Echó un vistazo a su brillante tarjeta de presentación.

— ¿Eres abogado?

—Culpable de los cargos.

—No tenemos ningún abogado inscrito en nuestro calendario todavía.

—Cuenta conmigo, Bella. ¿No te importa si te llamo Bella?

—No, en absoluto. Llámame a ese número mañana, y discutiremos los detalles.

—No hay problema — dijo dándole un guiño.

Mientras se alejaba, la alerta de Bella se disparó. Él sonrió un poco demasiado ampliamente, con su apretón de manos sostenido demasiado tiempo, con los ojos brillantes con una travesura que le recordó a un adolescente con un as en la manga. Regresó a su cabina. Buen trato. No más caza de hombres. Había pasado meses tratando de convencer a los hombres magníficos de la ciudad para posar sin camisa por una buena causa. Cuando había encontrado a un hombre guapo para el calendario, había sido gratificada por su falta de arrogancia. Modestos hasta el núcleo, los hombres de Clarksville habían abollado su escepticismo habitual. Ahora, a terminar su pastel y café antes de dirigirse a casa.

El hombre del taburete movía una pierna de arriba hacia abajo como los adolescentes con los que había asistido a la escuela secundaria, siempre con mucha energía y sin lugar dónde ponerla. En ese momento tenía una taza de café. Tal vez era la versión alta de prueba, si su temblor daba alguna indicación.

Sin embargo, Bella encontró su natural curiosidad atrayendo su atención una y otra vez al hombre del taburete con la camisa horrible. De espaldas, podía observarlo sin ningún problema. Bien, más o menos. El espejo detrás del mostrador impedía poder mirarlo demasiado intensamente por demasiado tiempo. Lo podía notar.

¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio llevaría una camisa con un fondo verde lima y gigantes flores rojas y amarillas? Tal vez no tenía mucho dinero y había comprado la ropa en una tienda de segunda mano. Sus pantalones de carpintero parecían demasiado grandes también, con los dobladillos demasiado largos para caer por encima de su calzado deportivo. Desde ese ángulo, alcanzaba a ver la mitad superior de su rostro. Pelo castaño mezclado con rojizo y rubio, del tipo que se enroscaba en donde no debía, crecía hasta su cuello. Tenía cejas oscuras sobre un fondo recortado de ojos verde intensos. Sus pestañas eran largas y exuberantes para un hombre, notó su desaprobación reservada para los envidiosos. En ese momento, levantó la vista de su menú y se quedó mirando el espejo. Directo a ella. Antes de que pudiera apartar la mirada, vio la fijeza mezclada con aburrimiento en sus ojos. _Bien, todo está correcto entonces._

Echó un vistazo rápido a su pastel, con el rubor quemando en su cara. Empujó hacia abajo su vergüenza y se comió el resto del pastel.

La mirada de Bella vagó por la espalda descuidada del hombre. Su camisa colgaba de sus hombros. Por lo menos era dos tallas más grande. Definitivamente era de alguna tienda de ofertas. Se movió en su asiento y se metió el último bocado de pastel de café en la boca. Saboreó su gusto, y el culpable y alto contenido de azúcar. Cafeína y azúcar. Tal vez no era la mejor elección de alimentos para la cena, pero maldita sea, se lo merecía. No había nada como un día terrible en el trabajo para justificar un salto a la mala comida.

La puerta se abrió y entró la persona favorita de Bella. Alice Withlock la saludó y le sonrió, y el mundo se volvió mucho más brillante. A medida que su amiga se deslizaba hacia su cabina, Bella vio girar la mirada del chico rubio hacia Alice. Oh, sí. Allí estaba. Esa expresión de admiración, de posesión, de estoy-listo-para-comerte una vez que había visto a Alice.

—Chica, es bueno verte aquí — dijo Alice mientras se deslizaba hacia el lado opuesto de la cabina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Disfrutando de la cena. Bueno, de una merienda, de todos modos. Del famoso pastel de café de Davina.

La sonrisa de Alice se amplió, y se humedeció los labios y gimió.

—Suena positivamente pecaminoso. Tengo que recoger una docena de donas para la reunión en la oficina mañana y quise pedir la caja con antelación. Esas perras flacas comen como caballos y no suben ni un kilo. Me pregunto cuántas veces en la semana harán Pilates.

Tan elegante como un caballo de carreras, con sus más de uno ochenta, y treinta y tantos años era la primera agente de ventas de bienes raíces en Clarksville. En movimiento, en el trabajo, vendía propiedades en la zona más rápido que cualquiera en la ciudad. Sus ojos azules siempre tenían una pizca de burla, igual que lo tenían ahora.

— ¿Supongo que nunca comes donas? —preguntó Bella.

—Nop. ¿Por qué crees que estoy celosa de esas perras?

Bella se echó a reír, y vio a Mike levantar la mirada de su plato con pastel de café. Mike le guiñó un ojo, y asintió en reconocimiento. No se tragaba el guiño. De alguna manera le recordaba a un hombre viejo y sucio. Su estómago se contrajo._ Ugh._

Su amiga se inclinó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cómo va la cosa del calendario?

—Excelente. Acabo de darle mi tarjeta a ese rubio detrás de ti. Será diciembre.

Fiel a su estilo, Alice se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándolo.

—Deja de hacer eso — dijo Bella—. No lo mires.

Mike no pareció darse cuenta mientras leía el Wall Street Journal.

Las cejas de Alice se agitaron.

—Wow. Es caliente.

— ¿Y eso te sorprende? Las mujeres no comprarán un calendario con chicos que no estén súper.

La expresión de Alice se transformó en una traviesa.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está muy bien?

—Vamos. Qué puedo decir. Esa camisa polo y esos pantalones no pueden ocultar el hecho de que tiene un pecho asesino.

Alice olió.

—Hmmm... No lo sé. Por ejemplo, ¿Cuántos hombres más necesitas?

Bella reconoció con alivio:

—Ninguno.

Alice hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda.

—Hmm. ¿No necesitas algún suplente? ¿Algo como una vista previa de enero? ¿Qué tal el hombre de la camisa?

Bella hizo una mueca exagerada.

—Seguramente estás bromeando. ¿Has visto su camisa?

—Bien, sí.

— ¿Y?

Alice se golpeó el mentón con el dedo índice.

—Sí. Bastante patético ¿no?

—Baja la voz.

Alice le susurró:

—Bastante patético ¿no?

—Te oí la primera vez. Se ve como algo... bohemio.

— ¿Bohemio? ¿De qué generación eres?

—Culpa a mis padres. Aprendí todo tipo de palabras interesantes de ellos.

—Te gusta lo atrasado.

— ¿Yo? ¿Ves a esa camarera moviéndose cómo una abejita?

—Bien, quizás no estés tan mal.

—Confiesa. ¿Quién es el hombre del taburete? —Preguntó Bella.

— ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

—Vamos. Conoces a todo el pueblo.

—No los conozco personalmente, sólo por su reputación. Es un manitas. Un lo-hago-todo en la ciudad. Mi padre lo conoce y dice que es inofensivo.

— ¿Inofensivo?

—Es un solitario. Rara vez habla, se guarda todo para sí mismo, trabaja mucho y no hace preguntas.

—Grandioso. Eso es siempre lo que dicen sobre los asesinos en serie o de los asesinos en masa "Vaya, parecía ser un buen hombre".

Alice puso los ojos en el techo por un momento.

—Él no es así, estás loca.

—Claro, claro. Eso es lo que dices ahora.

—Compró la vieja casa de los Peterson en las afueras de la ciudad.

La curiosidad y la sorpresa de Bella se inclinaron sobre la mesa.

— ¿Se la vendiste a él?

—No, maldita sea. Kate Denali lo hizo, la vieja bruja. Ha estado tratando de recuperar el registro como la mayor vendedora de bienes raíces desde hace semanas.

Bella sonrió. Por mucho que le gustara Alice, tenía una vena competitiva de diez millas de ancho.

—Así que debe tener un poco de dinero.

—Muy poco. El lugar se vendió por casi nada.

—No me sorprende. Ha existido desde el inicio del universo y ha estado descuidada.

—Me han dicho que ya no lo está —Alice hizo un gesto con una enjoyada mano—. De todos modos, hace trabajos ocasionales en la ciudad. Lo que sea, lo puede hacer —Alice movió las cejas—. Puede cambiar tu tumbona y cambiarte el aceite.

—Dios, Bella, te va a escuchar.

—No, no lo hará. Eres una paranoica porque tienes esa cosa del oído de la Mujer Biónica.

—No es biónica. Oigo decentemente, a diferencia de los muchachitos jóvenes que escuchan música todo el día en sus iPods.

Alice resopló.

—Oh, sí. Eres antigua. Veamos... en tu último cumpleaños cumpliste treinta y uno. Prácticamente una vieja. Y te vi caminando por el parque el otro día con tu iPod, así que no me vengas con esa mierda.

Bella sonrió.

—Buscaré a alguien más para el calendario. Estoy segura de que me dirá que no, aunque se lo pregunte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es un... un manitas.

La boca de Alice se torció en una sonrisa sardónica.

—Oh, sí. Quiero decir, tienes a médicos, bomberos, policías...

—Y a un abogado ahora.

—Y a un abogado. ¿Y qué querrías con un tipo que vive en una choza en el bosque y no parece tener muchos amigos?

Bella estuvo estaba menos interesada en el hombre ahora.

— ¿Es un solitario?

—No te preocupes. No creo que se volverá todo Unibomber1 sobre nosotros ni nada, pero mi padre dice que sólo se guarda para sí mismo. El hombre es privado. No hay nada malo en ser una persona introvertida. Tú debes saber eso.

Ella lo sabía. Y por un momento dejó que la vergüenza se filtrara a través de ella. En su núcleo, era una persona introvertida... una grande. Había trabajado duro para dar la ilusión de ser extrovertida.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y apartó su taza de café fría. Miró su reloj.

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando incluso de ese tipo? Esa camisa es suficiente para asustar a los niños pequeños, y es…

Alice bajó la voz hasta un tono de complicidad.

— ¿No es lo suficientemente guapo? Cuidado, Bella. Tu pequeña nariz está toda arrugada como una ciruela pasa.

Bella cambió sus rasgos a relajados.

—No lo está.

Alice simplemente sonrió y se levantó.

—Tengo que llegar a casa con mi marido. Nos vemos pronto.

—Maravilloso —Dijo Bella.

Alice gruñó y se alejó. Después de que seleccionara su docena de donas y saliera de la cafetería, Bella dio un rápido vistazo a Manitas y se dio cuenta de que Alice no le había dicho su nombre. Bien, ¿qué importaba? Sacó la billetera de su bolso. No era como si planeara pedirle participar en el calendario.

Vagó a la caja registradora, dispuesta a pagar y volver a casa con Scooter. Al pasar cerca de Manitas, la puerta se abrió rápidamente con un sonido de ira. Un hombre que llevaba un antifaz negro y sostenía un arma grande irrumpió en el interior. Involuntariamente dio un paso atrás y tropezó con un cuerpo detrás de ella. Manos grandes la sujetaron de la parte superior del brazo por la espalda y la sujetaron firmemente.

Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta mientras la pistola se acercaba y la apuntaba.

—No haga ni un puto movimiento, señorita.

* * *

**Amores, la novela que pensaba subir en vez de esta se llama Inocent in the Harem (Una inocente en el Harem) de Michelle Willingham, pero ya está adaptada. En ustedes dejo si la subo también aquí.**

_**Argumento**_

_Imperio Otomano, 1565_

El Príncipe Edward sabe que sus días están contados. Su muerte podría ser en cualquier momento, pero incluso él no puede evitar distraerse por la visión de una Princesa beduina que le hace una audaz oferta por su libertad en el mercado de esclavas. Incluso en cautiverio, su valentía y pureza lo atraen hacia ella, tanto como su belleza. Incapaz de resistirse a la tentación, envía a la dama al harén del palacio... para serle presentada por la noche...

1 O también llamado Unabomber, hombre solitario que vivía en una cabaña y se dedicó a mandar bombas por correo durante 20 años matando a 3 personas e hiriendo a 20.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dos**_

Bella siempre pensó que su final llegaría fácilmente, sin dolor, tal vez cuando tuviera noventa y cinco años, y en la cama. En cambio, se quedó mirando el final del cañón del arma, como si se abriera ampliamente como las mandíbulas de un tiburón. Su corazón no corría, pareciendo hacer una parada completa y su respiración estaba atascada en algún lugar de su garganta. Las manos duras en sus brazos tampoco se movieron, como si la persona detrás de ellas la consolara sosteniéndola, o usándola como escudo.

El tipo de la máscara negra hizo un gesto a la aturdida camarera de pie ante la caja registradora.

—Ábrela y entrégamelo.

Con los ojos abiertos y temblando, la camarera retiró el dinero de la caja con dedos rápidos.

El criminal miró a Bella, con sus ojos azules glaciales sin parpadear.

—Ven aquí. Tú vendrás conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, con su respiración aún estrangulada en algún lugar de su garganta.

—Ya me oíste.

Las manos en sus brazos se aflojaron, pero no mucho. Una voz profunda, confiada retumbó detrás de ella.

—Toma el dinero y sal de aquí.

La mente de Bella se aceleró. No reconoció la voz de detrás, y no se atrevió a volver a mirar. No había muchas personas que quedaran en la cafetería. Pensó que el único hombre que podía estar de pie detrás era Manitas. _No, no. Por favor, no te metas esto y hagas que comience un tiroteo._

Mientras la camarera le daba el dinero al ladrón, Mike saltó de la cabina hacia la puerta. El ladrón se giró hacia él. Una explosión asaltó los oídos de Bella y el rubio cayó al suelo, manando sangre de una herida en la parte superior de la espalda y del hombro derecho. La camarera dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado entre un suspiro y un gimoteo. Otra camarera dio un grito. _Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios_. La camarera gritó caminando hacia Mike.

—No lo toques — siseó el tirador.

—Pero… — empezó la camarera.

—No lo toques o tú serás la siguiente.

_Esto no es bueno._

—Ahora, dije que nadie se moviera —Hizo un gesto con el arma—. Dame el bolso, chica.

Bella lentamente le entregó su bolso. Lo registró, metiendo su dinero en un bolsillo de sus holgados pantalones vaqueros, y dejando caer su cartera y monedero al suelo.

—Está bien, chica. Como te dije, vendrás conmigo.

—Yo…

El hombre detrás de ella le apretó los hombros ligeramente.

—Llévame a mí en su lugar.

¿Qué? ¿Se estaba ofreciendo?

El hombre enmascarado lo fulminó con la mirada. —No te ves tan bien, gilipollas.

—Mira, no necesitas a un rehén. Tienes el dinero — dijo el hombre de detrás.

Las manos del hombre dejaron sus hombros y se atrevió a volverse hacia él. Sí. Sí, era Manitas, tomando su billetera. Ni siquiera la miró, pero ella vio la intolerancia, la dureza de acero absoluta en su rostro.

Manitas le dio su billetera al ladrón.

—Hay trescientos dólares en ella. Tómalos y vete.

El pistolero parecía como que iba a oponerse y a exigir que fuera con él, pero miró a su cartera.

—Que me aspen si no estás diciendo la verdad — su mirada lasciva fue hacia Bella. —Ahora, chica, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Bella.

—Bella, vendrás conmigo.

El miedo se disparó en su espalda.

—Por favor…

—Llévame a mí en su lugar —Dijo Manitas de nuevo.

La mirada del ladrón saltó de la expresión quieta de Manitas a Bella.

—Bien, bien. Este gilipollas está muy duro por ti, cariño. Pero no estoy interesado en su fea cara. Muy bien, tú... camarera bonita. Tú vendrás conmigo. Vamos. Muévete.

—No — la joven camarera que quiso ayudar a Mike gimió.

—Te digo que me lleves a mí… — comenzó Manitas.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! — el ladrón se volteó hacia él.

Bella se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de contener su repentino miedo, cortando severamente a través de ella con gran nitidez.

—No.

Manitas miró al ladrón, totalmente inquebrantable. Sin implorar por su vida. Sus ojos, como glaciares y carentes de emociones eran algo que nunca había visto. Tal vez fuera tan despiadado como el ladrón. Los dos hombres jugaron a mirarse, y cuando su mirada vio los ojos del hombre enmascarado, vio la emoción a través de los agujeros de los ojos de su pasamontañas.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta duro, ¿no? Tienes suerte de que no te mate aquí mismo.

Manitas no habló, sólo siguió mirándolo.

La mirada del ladrón se alejó de él y le hizo una seña a la camarera con la pistola.

— ¿Dónde está el maldito cocinero?

—Ya terminó su turno. La cocina acaba de cerrar — dijo la camarera mayor, la que había atendido antes a Bella.

—De acuerdo — asintió hacia Bella nuevo—. Tú y el hawaiano este ir a la parte de atrás. Ahora. Y si alguno trata de correr, los perseguiré y les dispararé.

Manitas la guió alrededor, con manos firmes.

—Haz lo que dice.

A medida que miraba a Manitas, vio que sus ojos se habían vuelto aún más serios. Como un calmado y frío casquete polar. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

— ¡Moveros! —El ladrón fue detrás de ellos, y ella apretó el paso, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Para su sorpresa, Manitas mantenía una mano sobre su espalda. Su gran mano se sentía de alguna manera reconfortante, con un poco de seguridad en esa delicada situación. Vio un movimiento con el rabillo de su ojo y se sacudió. Acurrucado debajo de un mostrador, el flaco cocinero joven los vio entrar, con los ojos tan amplios como platos.

—Dios, Tyler —el hombre armado dijo al cocinero—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Se supone que me estarías ayudando, y no actuarías como un estúpido. Levántate.

El cocinero se levantó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con esta gente?

—Quitándolos del medio y llevándome a esa novia camarera tuya conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste.

— ¿A quién le disparaste?

—A algún pájaro carpintero que no podía esperar a que las damas vieran cómo de grande era su pene. ¡Muévete! Sal de ahí y asegura a las mujeres.

Cuando el cocinero salió de la cocina, el ladrón hizo un gesto hacia la puerta abierta de una habitación pequeña y oscura.

—Entrad ahí.

Manitas encendió el interruptor de la luz mientras el pistolero asentía hacia Bella y prácticamente decía entre dientes sus siguientes palabras.

—Muévete, remilgada.

Hizo lo que él le había dicho, con sus rodillas temblando con debilidad y con su corazón golpeando como un tambor implacable en su pecho. ¿Qué tendría ese chiflado en mente? El loco cerró la puerta y los dejó en la habitación. Se estremeció. La cerradura se escuchó desde el exterior.

Una chispa de intuición la alertó. Sólida. Nada de tonterías. Rápido. Antes de que Manitas pudiera decir una palabra, se precipitó hacia él.

— ¡Aléjate de la puerta!

Prácticamente lo tumbó, y mientras su cuerpo golpeaba y sus brazos la rodeaban, las balas se estrellaron a través de la puerta. El miedo la acribilló, pero no sintió dolor, mientras Manitas la agarraba cerca, se reforzó para no caer y apretó su cuerpo en el suyo sólido.

— ¡Mierda! —Manitas gruñó.

Se movió rápidamente, presionando su espalda a la esquina, con su cuerpo como escudo. Si algo rebotaba, él sentiría el aguijón de la bala primero.

Hundió la cara en su hombro y él puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La otra mano se elevó y le acarició la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sus dedos agarraron su camisa, tomando montones de la prenda en los puños. La abrazó así, con su aliento saliendo rápido, con su corazón golpeando en su pecho, por lo que pareció una eternidad. Los disparos se detuvieron. Los ruidos de algo grande arrastrándose se detuvieron delante de la puerta y la sobresaltaron.

Ella se apartó un poco.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Los ojos de Manitas ya no eran helados. Esos profundos ojos verdes se habían oscurecido con seria preocupación.

— ¿Te dieron?

— ¿Qué? —Se sintió aturdida.

— ¿Te dieron?

—No. Estoy muy bien.

Cierto. Si eso no era estúpido, era lo más absurdo que jamás había dicho. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y el shock de lo que había sucedido reverberaba a través de ella en ondas.

—Tú... ¿estás bien? —Preguntó ella, con las palabras escapándosele con un graznido seco.

—Estoy muy bien.

Registró el calor y la dureza de su cuerpo. Sus pechos estaban hechos puré contra su pecho, sus caderas y muslos se presionaban a lo largo de ella. De cerca, su rostro tenía la dureza cincelada de un héroe de las películas del viejo oeste, sin ningún procedimiento especial para hacerlo más guapo. Una mandíbula cortada, una nariz un poco tirando a grande. Sólo su boca estaba esculpida, con sus labios apenas correctos para un hombre, no muy grandes, no demasiado finos. Se sentía tan cálido, tan protector…

La soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla. Cuando no se movió, golpeó una palma en su contra. Trató de patearla, pero la puerta no se movió. Se dio cuenta de la habitación era una gran despensa con estantes en los tres lados. No había salida.

Manitas intentó de nuevo la puerta una vez más en vano.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Fue entonces cuando el verdadero temor la golpeó. Le gustara o no, estaba atrapada en una habitación cerrada con un total desconocido. Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos y se derramaron por debajo sus párpados antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Manitas se volvió hacia ella, dando grandes zancadas por la habitación hasta que cubrió sus hombros.

—Oye, todo estará bien.

Ella asintió y hundió la cara entre las manos.

—Lo sé. Yo sólo...

Las lágrimas volvieron y un sollozo se le escapó.

—Hey, hey. Tranquila. —La abrazó una vez más, y se encontró con las manos enterradas en su gran camisa una vez más. Mientras las lágrimas salían, tragó y sollozó, tratando de recuperar el control. La vergüenza la cortaba con sus dedos crueles. Su toque pasó por su cabello, masajeando suavemente su cuello.

—Todo está bien. Se ha ido. —Como terciopelo y ronca, su voz tenía seguridad y comodidad.

Con un pobre sentido de la moda o no, su voz era para morirse.

Así era el cuerpo prensado a lo largo de ella. Sentía sus músculos. Montones y montones de gloriosos músculos. O tal vez el miedo había destruido su capacidad de razonamiento y deseaba que el hombre que la sujetaba jugara al héroe. En este momento, su ternura la tomó con la guardia baja, encajaba en el perfil de sus películas de aventuras perfectamente.

La única diferencia era que él no había sacado una pistola y había ido sobre el trasero del chico malo con movimientos de Kung Fu. Lo que en realidad tenía mucho sentido. Si Manitas hubiera jugado al caballero en un caballo blanco, estaría muerto. Se estremeció y luego hizo otra cosa estúpida. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se sostuvo. _Sí, él tenía una esbelta cintura, también. Hmmm..._

—Cuando ese idiota apuntó su arma a tu cara, pensé que iba a matarte delante de mí — le susurró ella a través de un sollozo.

—Yo también.

Su voz retumbó profundamente, ella no podía creer que sonara tan lejana. Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, la única señal que sentía acerca de su cercanía con la muerte.

—Tenía una pistola apuntando a tu cabeza, y aquí estoy balbuceando como una idiota — tragó de nuevo y dio otro sollozo.

— Tú también, ¿recuerdas? Estuviste mirando directo el cañón por un largo tiempo.

Cierto. Lo había hecho. Sus lágrimas empezaron a secarse, y el miedo se calmó un poco. Se obligó a retirarse de sus brazos.

—Dios, lo siento. No tenía intención de ponerme tan en plan chiquilla.

—Está bien. Lo que pasó me dio un susto de muerte, también.

Un hombre que admitía su miedo. Interesante. Su expresión podría no mostrar miedo y su voz no daba indicios del trauma que había enfrentado. Sin embargo, podía decir las palabras.

Bella se dio cuenta de un cambio de percepción. No era un pequeño cambio, sino una creencia colosal de que ella había cambiado en los últimos minutos. Que el mundo había sufrido una transformación drástica y desagradable. Nunca había creído en un mundo de color rosa, pero ése tenía espinas. Tenía las manos frente a ella. Estaban abrazados. Una ola de calor y luego un destello frío se apoderó de ella con golpes implacables. Su estómago saltó. Temblando, se puso de espaldas contra la pared de estanterías y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que se dejó caer en el suelo. Frío y duro, el aterrizaje se sintió brutal contra su trasero. Incongruentemente se dio cuenta de una carrera en su pantorrilla derecha en sus altas y ajustadas medias. Una rendija irregular, abierta, que podría haber estado allí antes que el ladrón entrara a la cafetería, o tal vez había ocurrido en algún momento en medio. ¿Quién lo sabía? ¿A quién le importaba? Por un segundo, no le importó un carajo. Una maldita y muy grande. Después dio una respiración entrecortada. Estaba actuando como una imbécil inmadura y superficial. Compraría más. Diez pares más si sobrevivía a su estancia en esa estúpida despensa. Luego quiso golpear al ladrón en la cara con su bolso por las molestias.

—Maldita sea —Manitas fulminó con la mirada la puerta. Miró a través de los agujeros de bala y de la media docena que habían atravesado la puerta—. El hijo de puta puso algo pesado frente a ella. No se puede ver nada.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó ella con su voz mezclada con sarcasmo. Luego se arrepintió de ello—. Lo siento. Estoy… cabreada.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa reticente en respuesta.

—Estoy sentada aquí, con la cabeza agachada lagrimeando porque tengo una gran carrera en las medias. ¿Qué de enredado está eso?

Sus manos todavía temblaban, y odió eso incluso más.

—Hey, — se arrodilló delante de ella. Le tocó el brazo y se lo apretó suavemente—. Te ves como el infierno.

—Gracias.

Su ceño se profundizó.

—Estás temblando.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero me siento mal.

Su gran mano le acarició el pelo, quitándoselo de la cara. Eso la sorprendía mientras miraba su expresión que cambiaba de preocupación con curiosidad.

—Probablemente sea la adrenalina. Acabas de pasar por un gran trauma.

— ¿Sabes sobre la adrenalina?

—Sí. Respira profundamente si te sientes mareada.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en caso de que fuera necesario mantener su cráneo sobre sus hombros.

—Buena idea.

Se quedó de rodillas delante de ella mientras daba un gran suspiro y luego otro. Funcionó.

— ¿Mejor?

—Mucho. Gracias.

Su mirada, misteriosa y a la vez tranquila como un río fluyendo lento, la capturó y la retuvo.

— ¿Alguna vez viste a un hombre disparar?

Ella bajó sus manos.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Odio las armas. Suenan tan... fuertes.

—Sí. En un espacio confinado. En cualquier espacio.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque explicaría tu reacción. No porque el pastel de café te hiciera sentir mal.

—Nunca. Davina hace el mejor pastel de café que hay. Oye, espera. ¿Te diste cuenta lo que estaba comiendo?

—Tú notaste algo acerca de mí. Te vi mirándome algunas veces.

En esas circunstancias, no podía sacar a relucir la energía para sentirse avergonzada. Perder la dirección había funcionado para ella a menudo. No había necesidad de parar ahora.

— ¿Alguna vez viste a un tipo disparar?

Sus ojos se endurecieron, como si no sólo hubiera visto a un hombre hacerlo, sino que tal vez había sido testigo de algo peor.

—Sí. Sí, lo he hecho.

Miró alrededor de la habitación. Manitas observó las esquinas, como si evaluara alguna ruta de escape razonable. Decidida a no ser más una chica desvalida, se puso de pie con las rodillas tambaleantes. Él la siguió. Se frotó las manos sobre sus caderas, consciente de que la blusa blanca y su falda de gabardina azul se sentían calientes. La sala probablemente no tenía mucha ventilación.

Con las manos en las caderas, él se volvió hacia ella. Desde allí, su camisa aún era fea. Pero algo acerca de Manitas era diferente. Era menos... raro. Sintió un núcleo duro en su interior, y su intuición le dijo que se había equivocado con él en más de una forma. La preocupación de Bella de antes resurgió. No lo conocía. Y se quedarían allí por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Sin embargo, sus prioridades habían cambiado, también. En un momento impactante, entendía cosas acerca de sí misma que habían quedado ocultas por un largo tiempo. Seguiría el resto de su día con una pizarra en blanco. También tuvo otra revelación. Manitas, probablemente no era un violador o un asesino loco, gracias a Dios. Eso habría realmente colmado su día. En cambio, había sentido su fuerza de carácter, y una solidez que le habían dado confianza.

De pie junto a él, la presencia de Manitas le suministraba tranquilidad. También lo hacía la preocupación muy humana en sus ojos.

—Estuviste genial ahí afuera. No entraste en pánico.

—Creo que estaba demasiado sorprendida... demasiado asombrada para entrar en pánico.

Él asintió.

—Esa es la reacción de la mayoría de la gente.

—No me podía mover.

—Todo el mundo reacciona de manera diferente en una crisis.

El silencio cayó entre ellos como una hoja de guillotina. Igual que un borde afilado, ella se sintió fatal. Como si el otro zapato cayera, y descubriera un horror mayor que el que había experimentado minutos antes. ¿Cuántos minutos? Miró su reloj y registró el tiempo. Eran casi las ocho.

—Hemos estado aquí menos de diez minutos. —Él apoyó la espalda contra la pared a su lado.

— ¡Mi móvil! —Tomó su bolso y luego se acordó de que no lo tenía—. Maldita sea. ¿Tienes un móvil?

—Nop. Tengo uno en casa, pero se me sigue olvidando esa cosa estúpida. No va contra la ley no tener móvil. No hablo mucho por teléfono — ahora le tocó el turno a él deslizarse hacia al suelo y sobre su trasero. Llevó sus kilométricas piernas hacia arriba y plantó sus pies en el suelo. Sus brazos se extendieron sobre las rodillas. Podía ver sus calcetines deportivos blancos—. No me pondré un condenado Bluetooth en el oído que me haga ver como cualquier "somos Borg" de Star Trek tampoco.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida.

—Mike llevaba uno de esos —dijo ella abruptamente con el recuerdo, y luego hizo una mueca.

— ¿El chico rubio al que le dispararon?

Asintió y tragó.

—Estará bien. Alguien probablemente lo estará ayudando en estos momentos —dirigió una mirada curiosa en su dirección—. ¿Lo conoces bien?

—No. Lo vi y él... bien, parecía un candidato adecuado para el calendario benéfico que estoy organizando.

— ¿Calendario?

—Ya sabes — se encogió de hombros—. Del tipo donde los hombres posan medio desnudos.

—Beefcake – N/A Una fotografía de un hombre musculoso en ropa mínima.- ¿eh?

—Por supuesto.

—Hmm.

— ¿Lo desapruebas?

—Por supuesto que no — sin embargo, oyó un toque o matiz en su voz que no concordaba—. No estoy en el asunto de decirle a las mujeres qué les debe gustar y qué no.

Ella decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Oyes sirenas?

—No.

—Alguien tiene que encontrarnos pronto.

—La tienda cierra a las nueve. Alguien entrará en breve si no lo han hecho. Pero no creo que el primer lugar que revisen sea en esta maldita gran despensa.

—Tienes razón — suspiró—. Me dijiste que me quedara tranquila. Que estaríamos aquí un rato.

—Hay una buena posibilidad.

El silencio cayó de nuevo hasta que él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—No te di las gracias.

Sus tacones la estaban matando, por lo que se hundió en el suelo sucio de nuevo y se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por salvar mi vida, probablemente. Me quitaste de la puerta cuando el gilipollas comenzó a disparar a través de la puerta. ¿Cómo sabías que haría eso?

—Lo adiviné. Parecía como algo que un hombre tan horrible como él haría, ¿sabes?

—No eres claustrofóbica, ¿verdad? — la miró fijamente.

—No. Además, esta área de almacenamiento es bastante grande. Está llena, sin embargo.

Se desabrochó el primer botón de su útil, blusa de manga corta blanca. Deslizó una mano por su pelo. Había empezado a zafarse del moño ingeniosamente dispuesto en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Se quitó el clip color marrón de su pelo y los filamentos ondulados cayeron sobre sus hombros. Sintió su mirada y se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. La innegable apreciación masculina provocó que esos ojos misteriosos ardieran con interés sexual. Hambre. Sorprendida, permitió que su boca se abriera, con su mirada cerrándose con la suya mientras una respuesta inesperada caía y crecía en su interior. No esperaba que fuera porque él estuviera interesado, número uno. Número dos, el calor fuerte se enrolló en su estómago, haciendo que sus pezones se tensaran contra su sostén... _oh, muchacha_. No era lo que ella esperaba tampoco. Ahora no era el momento para excitarse.

Bella se apresuró a hablar, a decir algo para bloquear su respuesta no deseada e inesperada.

—Y yo tengo que darte las gracias. Evitaste esa tontería de que me llevara con él.

—No hay de qué — suspiró, con un sonido largo y cansado—. Me prometí que no estaría alrededor de esta mierda ya, y ahora aquí está.

— ¿De qué mierda?

Negó.

—No importa. Es una larga historia.

—Vamos, no me puedes dejar así.

—No te preocupes, no soy un criminal.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo... sólo lo sé.

—Hum.

— ¿Quieres que piense que eres un criminal?

—Diablos, no. Mira, no me gusta la violencia.

— ¿Y a quién le gusta?

—Créeme, hay gente que se la come como si fueran dulces.

— ¿Quieres decir como en los libros y en las películas?

—No. Eso no me molesta. No es real.

Asustada a un nivel fundamental, ella dio marcha atrás. Tal vez, por una vez, sus instintos estaban equivocados. Tal vez mentía y le gustaba la violencia. Y estaba atrapada aquí con él.

No. Sus instintos rara vez habían demostrado ser incorrectos. Después de otra larga pausa, los atajó, diciendo:

—Si vamos a quedarnos aquí para siempre, supongo que debemos hablar.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no conocemos nuestros nombres — estiró su mano—. Soy Bella Swan.

Él apretó su mano en un agarre cálido y grande. Sus ojos tenían una curiosidad genuina y una intensidad de sondeo que agitó la inseguridad no identificada en su interior.

—Encantado de conocerte Bella. Soy Edward Cullen.

Edward. Bien, el nombre sin duda le quedaba. Alto. Fuerte. No había esperado ese nombre o esa fuerza. Incluso con sus zapatos de tacón alto, su uno setenta y cinco no superaba su altura que era fácilmente de uno noventa. Cuando se había sostenido a lo largo de su cuerpo, había sentido su potencial, una resistencia tensa. Otro punto a su favor por el que Bella se había permitido abrir la mente. Si quería admitirlo o no, ahora encontraba a Manitas atractivo.

Edward se pasó el antebrazo por la frente.

—Hace calor aquí.

Quiso desabrocharse un botón más, pero lo pensó mejor.

—Eso es seguro.

—Debido a que estamos atascados aquí, dime esto... ¿qué te trajo a la cafetería?

—El estrés. Trabajo en la oficina del alcalde. Soy su asistente ejecutiva. La reelección será pronto, las cosas han estado un poco... peliagudas.

Él asintió, con su mirada evaluándola una vez más.

—Puedo entender por qué. No es muy popular en estos días.

Ella no pudo decir mucho, aunque parte quiso expresarse con perfecta vehemencia, cuanto le disgustaba el alcalde.

—Estoy buscando un trabajo menos estresante.

—Buena idea — bajó las piernas y se estiró en un perfecto abandono masculino—. La mayoría de la gente se preocupa demasiado.

— ¿Incluyéndote a ti?

Él soltó un gruñido.

— ¿A mí? Nunca.

— ¿Nunca? — Estaba incrédula—. Todo el mundo tiene preocupaciones. Es anti-estadounidense no preocuparse.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Con excepción de esta noche, he tenido un estrés bajo durante casi dos años.

— ¿Y antes tuviste una gran cantidad de estrés?

—Sí. Más del que vale para toda una vida.

—Vives en el Slanta Forest. Es un lugar hermoso y tranquilo. No me importaría vivir allí. Es tan exuberante y la altura es fresca. Me gusta mucho.

—Sí, ¿cómo sabes que vivo allí? — la sospecha marcó su voz, y cuando ella se arriesgó y lo miró a los ojos, la vio allí.

—He vivido en Clarksville casi diez años. Oigo cosas. No te preocupes. No soy una especie de acosadora loca.

Una de sus cejas se arqueó.

—Uh-ajá. Así que ¿No sabías mi nombre, pero sabías dónde vivía? — se movió en el piso duro, no demasiado cómoda física o mentalmente.

—Mi amiga Alice que estaba sentada conmigo en la cabina me lo dijo. Está en el sector inmobiliario.

Él apoyó la cabeza contra la pared otra vez, y un mechón de pelo casi rojizo le cayó sobre la frente.

— ¿Qué más te dijo de mí?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me dijo algo más?

Su mirada se endureció, todo signo de la parte de templanza perdida. Parecía implacable. Una piedra de granito decidido a conseguir respuestas.

— ¿Por qué estabas hablando de mí en primer lugar?

Tragó, con una extraña vergüenza haciéndola vacilar.

—Porque dijo que podrías ser un buen modelo para el calendario de caridad que estoy haciendo.

La incredulidad marchó por su cara.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes... te dije que me acerqué a Mike, me presenté, le conté sobre el calendario de caridad y le pregunté si le gustaría estar en él.

—Lo recuerdo.

La mentira salió corriendo tan rápido que Bella no tuvo tiempo para formular un fondo para su mentira.

—Le dije a Alice que no estarías interesado.

Sonrió, y luego una diversión grande curvó sus labios y lo hizo algo que ella no esperaba una vez más... endiabladamente guapo. Sus ojos brillaron con humor, con su nariz soberbiamente patricia, con su boca tallada a la perfección. Sin embargo, su mandíbula, cortada cruda y duramente, rompía todas las ideas que lo pudieran calificar como un chico guapo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaría interesado?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Tres**_

Por el centelleo de sus ojos, Bella no pudo decir si Edward se estaba burlando de ella.

Miró su camisa sumamente holgada y sus pantalones y buscó a tientas una respuesta razonable.

—Bien... los hombres que escogemos tienen que tener una cierta apariencia.

Poco a poco, se puso de pie y la miró.

— ¿De chicos lindos?

—La mayoría de las mujeres se sienten atraídas por los tipos duros, robustos en esos calendarios. Ya sabes, policías, bomberos, trabajadores de la construcción…

— ¿Soldados?

—A veces.

—Yo trabajo en la construcción cuando me conviene.

Ella permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir a continuación.

— ¿Eres la "mandamás" del proyecto y dices que calificas? —Él preguntó.

—Sí. Estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de tiempo que me está tomando para configurarlo.

Él se cruzó de brazos. Tenía los antebrazos agradables, ligeros y espolvoreados de pelo oscuro. Antebrazos muy bonitos.

— ¿Eres la fotógrafa, también?

—No. Hemos contratado a un fotógrafo, sin embargo. Sólo soy la presidenta de la asociación de caridad y dije que sería voluntaria para encontrar a los hombres. Puedo encontrar a chicos que tengan una buena forma.

— ¿Qué pasa si tienes que elegir a alguien que no tenga buena forma?

Ella cruzó los brazos, imitando la actitud de él deliberadamente. Parecía a la defensiva.

—Soy una mujer. Conozco a un hombre bien parecido cuando lo veo.

— ¿Los gustos de las mujeres no varían?

—Por supuesto — la exasperación llenó su voz—. Pero... Dios, no puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto, incluso en un momento como este.

— ¿De qué deberíamos estar hablando? ¿De la paz mundial?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Ahora estás siendo sarcástico.

—Sí. Lo estoy.

El desafío en su voz la estimuló de una manera que no quiso reconocer. Rara vez le había gustado un hombre parco en su forma verbal, pero Edward la hacía querer luchar por lo que era correcto. Una emoción extraña bailó en su vientre, vibrando hacia afuera hasta que no pudo decir si era miedo por el robo o si este hombre creaba de alguna manera ese sentimiento en su interior.

Absurdo.

Por un instante, su imaginación se volvió loca, y se visualizó rodando una y otra vez con él en una cama lujosa con un montón de almohadas. Desnudos. El calor subió en su interior ante la tonta idea. _Como si fuera verdad._

Él cambió de tema.

— ¿Dónde vivías antes de mudarte a Clarksville?

—Chicago. Mi familia era de allí.

— ¿Era...?

Respiró lentamente. Siempre tenía que hacerlo antes de explicar el detalle.

—Cuando tenía quince años mi...

Se había convertido en experta en explicar lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento de oscuridad, no sabía si tendría la fuerza. La hacía enojar casi tanto... no, mucho, mucho más que la carrera en sus caras medias. Su liguero empezó a picarle, con el encaje como una abrasión. De repente, detestaba el café más de lo que podía decir.

No la presionó, sólo la miró con esos ojos penetrantes que exigían respuestas.

—Es una larga historia — le dijo.

Él parpadeó, con el movimiento lento y seguro.

—No me digas tus secretos, y no te diré el mío.

Ella sonrió.

—No ibas a hacerlo de todos modos.

Maldita sea, su sonrisa podía ser asesina. Tal vez podría posar para el calendario, pero sólo en un plano facial.

— ¿Algo me está creciendo en el labio superior? — le preguntó.

—En realidad, sí. Tienes una sombra en tu cara.

—Normal para mí. Puedo tener una pesada sombra en la cara. Es un dolor en el trasero. A veces tengo que afeitarme dos veces al día.

Su rostro se inflamó mientras se imaginaba sus mejillas raspando a lo largo de su cuello, rozando sus pezones o su clítoris...

Santo, Santo... su imaginación estaba trabajando tiempo extra.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó él.

—No, en absoluto.

Se puso de pie una vez más, temerosa de que el calor que sentía tuviera tanto que ver con él como lo hacía con la falta de ventilación.

— ¿De dónde eres?

—De todas partes y de ninguna.

—Está bien. Así que quieres ser obtuso. Puedo vivir con eso. Después de salir de aquí probablemente nunca volveré a verte.

—Probablemente no.

¿Había oído un tono de tristeza en su voz?

Un chirrido llegó a su oído. Puso su oreja contra la puerta.

Se acercó a su lado.

— ¿Escuchaste algo?

—Pensé que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio. Un minuto completo pasó. Ella suspiró.

—Nada. Seguro que alguien habrá llamado a la policía en este momento. Alguien tiene que saber que algo está mal.

—Estaremos bien.

Edward se alzó sobre ella, con una presencia tranquilizadora. Lo apreciaba más de lo que suponía.

—Lo sé.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, me gustaría tener un móvil conmigo — su voz retumbó baja, con un tono deliciosamente profundo y ronco que la consoló. Que le gustó demasiado.

Se tranquilizó, lista para poner la cabeza en el suelo asqueroso, una vez.

—Es una lástima, Manitas.

— ¿Manitas?

Ah, maldita sea. Lo había hecho una vez más. ¿Qué tenía él que la hacía decir cosas estúpidas y más de lo que quería?

—Cuando Alice me explicó que haces trabajos esporádicos en la ciudad, es el nombre que se me vino a la cabeza.

Él apoyó una mano contra la puerta.

—Interesante.

— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo haces?

Se apartó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Un montón de cosas. Fontanería, azulejos, un poco de electricidad, de construcción. Lo que sea, puedo hacerlo.

—Impresionante. ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

—He tenido una vida interesante.

— ¿Siempre has sido de los que hacen muchas cosas?

No la miró.

—No.

Su hermetismo le picó, con su imaginación hiperactiva a toda marcha. Tenía que saber lo que hacía antes. En primer lugar, sin embargo, esos malditos zapatos tenían que irse. Se agarró a un estante y se quitó una sandalia, y luego trabajó en quitarse la otra. Captó su mirada sinuosa sobre sus piernas. Bien. No era inmune. Prescindió de su otro zapato y los dejó en el suelo.

—Déjame adivinar — se paseó a lo largo del cemento frío—. Fuiste defensor de oficio, pero te cansaste de representar a bolsas de basura.

Sus labios temblaron.

—No.

—Eras un leñador, pero te sentiste mal por talar árboles.

La miró caminar de un lado de la habitación al otro.

—No.

—Eres un sacerdote que perdió su fe.

—No.

—Un ejecutivo que odiaba su trabajo, tomó la jubilación anticipada, y dividió su reino.

—Ni siquiera cerca.

Levantó una ceja, trabajando para adivinar lo que ese tipo duro como una piedra podría haber hecho como ocupación.

—Eres un escultor que ha perdido su inspiración.

—No, sólo no, con un infierno que no. No podría esculpir un dedal.

—Eres un maestro de Kung Fu.

—No es mi arte marcial particular favorita.

Oh, ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte. Él había admitido que tenía un lado peligroso.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Bien, eso es suficiente.

— ¿Te das por vencida?

Intrigada más allá de lo soportable, y maldiciendo a dónde toda esa aventura pudiera llevar, caminó hacia él.

—No del todo. Hay otra cosa que puedo intentar.

_Oh, iré al infierno por este caso_. Casi no lo logró. Casi no se paró delante de él y lo alcanzó. A veces, en momentos de fuerte emoción, juraba que podía sentir las verdaderas motivaciones de las personas y las emociones con un simple toque. Bella tenía que saber y el toque humano podría ser la única manera de descubrir la verdad. Puso su mano sobre su antebrazo.

Sintió peligro. Aventura. Granes pérdidas. La angustia que había sentido en un momento u otro todavía lo impregnaba profundamente. Dejándola casi sin aliento. Este hombre había hecho algo muy, muy peligroso en más de una ocasión. Edward se quedó quieto, con su tranquilidad enviando una sacudida emocionante hacia arriba de su mano y a su brazo. A ella se le cortó la respiración mientras la implicación chisporroteaba y se metía bajo en su estómago. Una espiral, una naturaleza depredadora estaba en lo profundo de él, aunque hacía un excelente trabajo al ocultarlo. Lo que sintió la quemó en un nivel primitivo, consternada y sexualmente excitante al mismo tiempo.

_Dios mío. ¿Cómo puedo estar atraída por este hombre después de lo que he sentido?_

Tragó y movió su mano hacia atrás.

—Estuviste en una ocupación que requirió de voluntad para matar.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Psíquica o algo así?

Respiró temblorosamente y decidió decirle la verdad. Algo acerca de estar encerrados ahí la liberaba, por extraño que pareciera.

—No lo golpees hasta que lo pruebes. Sí, de hecho, a veces lo soy. Soy muy empática para ser precisos.

No se movió, pero su mirada fue termonuclear, un resplandor de ardiente intensidad que la quemó hasta los dedos del pie. Sus labios se separaron. Empezó a decir algo, y luego negó.

—Bien, no renuncies al trabajo diario, Bella. Nunca he hecho nada peligroso en mi vida.

Hmm. Mentía. Mucho. Pero ¿por qué?

—Dijiste antes que habías visto a alguien recibir un disparo.

Gruñó y se alejó.

—Sí, bueno, eso no significa que sea John Wayne o algo así.

El tono de Edward la atrapó. Era hora de retroceder por el momento y reagruparse. Había ido demasiado lejos y lo había asustado.

—Joder — dijo él en voz baja en voz baja—. ¿Hace calor aquí?

El calor hormigueó a su estómago. La forma en que dijo la palabra no salió como una maldición. Por lo menos no de esa forma. En su lugar, envió una tormenta de fuego en reacción a saltar y bailar dentro de sus hormonas. Se lo imaginó participando en esa actividad... con ella.

Empezó a abrirse la camisa. Ella apartó la mirada, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la monstruosidad de camisa hawaiana estaba abierta todo el camino por la parte delantera. No pudo evitarlo. Dio una rápida mirada y vio todo lo que no podía dejar de ver. El cabello oscuro se arremolinaba sobre pectorales duros, moldeados y sobre un amplio pecho, después una cubierta ligera espolvoreaba en su estómago a través de abdominales marcados en un paquete de seis y en la cintura de sus pantalones que se montaban bajo sus caderas. _Oh. Dios. Mio. Si los pantalones no fueran tan anchos..._

Su imaginación se encendió. ¿Qué aspecto tendría desnudo? Luchar con él sonaba más interesante por el momento. Su conciencia de lo estúpidamente equivocada que había estado sobre él la golpeó en plena cara. No sólo poseía anchos y poderosos hombros, sino que su pecho estaba, por usar un cliché muy recargado... malditamente para morirse.

Apostaría alrededor de mil dólares que sus piernas eran muy poderosas, que sus bíceps estarían tensos con el músculo.

El hombre era, para decirlo sin rodeos... caliente. Con una C mayúscula.

Del tipo pon-chocolate-en-mí-y-lámelo, hermoso.

Si el puesto no estuviera tomado ya, ella le diría que debería hacer una prueba para James Bond.

_Oh, Bella. Qué tonta has sido_. No sólo podía hacer una prueba para el calendario de caridad, sino que podría protagonizar un calendario, de enero a diciembre, y un mes muy especial para el año siguiente.

Él se aclaró la garganta, y luego se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba de nuevo. Muy pronto Edward podía pensar que se había quedado atrapado en una despensa con una ninfómana.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó él —. Te ves un poco aturdida.

_Um, claro._ Trató de acomodar su rostro con una expresión suave. No era como si lo mirara como si fuera el pastel de café de Davina o algo así.

Decidió que lo haría sufrir.

—Estoy bien. Pero creo que tengo que pedir disculpas por algo.

Su ceño se frunció.

— ¿Por qué? —Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, levantó la mano—. Shhh. Oí algo.

Un sonido de arrastre asaltó sus oídos. Lo que estaba contra la puerta gimió y crujió cuando fue retirado. Un sonido de golpe sonó en la puerta. Edward agarró su brazo y la llevó lejos de la puerta. Se colocó delante de ella como un escudo. Miró por encima de su hombro.

Varias voces, todas de varones, se hicieron eco a través de la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió y dos agentes de la policía de Clarksville entraron por la puerta, Edward y Bella dieron un paso atrás de forma automática.

—Gracias a Dios — dijo Bella—. Pensábamos que nunca íbamos a salir de aquí.

* * *

**Hola Amores, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

** Vengo con una mala noticia. Blogger cerró el blog de donde obtenía las traducciones por lo que una vez que se acaben las cuantas que tengo, será muy dificil encontrar novelas tan buenas. **

**Estuve en contacto con las dueñas del blog y dijeron que harían todo lo posible por revivirlo. Roguemos porque así sea.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

Edward se despertó con un grito y se levantó de pronto. _Joder._ _No de nuevo_. Dio un suspiro tembloroso y luego otro. No había tenido un sueño como ese en un año. El sudor le recorría la columna, y se estremeció. Un viento fresco agitó la sombra en la ventana abierta del dormitorio. Salió de la cama, caminando a través de la sala para detenerse delante de la ventana y mirar por las rendijas de sombras. Afuera, la lluvia goteaba, aferrándose a la ventana.

Había pensado que había desterrado los sueños que una vez lo habían atormentado. Mientras se apartaba de la ventana y entraba en su cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo y la lámpara de noche lanzó un extraño resplandor a su rostro. Evitó encender la luz y abrió el armario de las medicinas a la izquierda del lavabo. Su mano izquierda fue por una botella de medicina fácilmente, pero luego se detuvo. No la necesitaba. No le había sido necesaria por varios meses. Seguro como el infierno que no empezaría ahora. El psicólogo le había dado las píldoras, por si acaso. Sólo en caso de que escapara de un sueño lleno de explosiones y violencia y de gritos de los moribundos. Sí, sólo en caso de que no quisiera luchar contra ese malestar que se aferraba a él de la forma en que lo hacía un sudor frío cuando se había despertado en el hospital. Cerró la caja y regresó a la ventana. Empapada por la lluvia el aire acariciaba su desnudez casi con un toque femenino.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cama mientras imágenes de una mujer en particular aparecían en su mente. Le gustaría tenerla cerca, pegada a su cuerpo otra vez. En los ocho días desde el robo de la tienda de café había despertado con pesadillas de ella inolvidablemente junto a él, y cada noche también tenía un sueño salvaje sobre la única mujer a la que tenía que olvidar.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó a Bella Swan viéndola en la forma en que lo había hecho la última vez. La policía había querido entrevistarla por separado de él. Ella había conducido a la comisaría en su coche y él en el suyo. No la vio después de eso, pero una parte de él quiso pedirle a la policía que la vigilara. Edward no podía olvidar la caída de su sedoso cabello, mientras corría por encima de sus hombros en una ola de color castaño rojizo.

Raya a un lado, su cabello tenía esos flequillos de moda que él había visto a un montón de mujeres usar. Su traje de color azul marino, con una chaqueta que le llegaba cerca de la cintura y una falda de tubo que se curvaba sobre su bonito trasero... _ah, joder_. No tenía necesidad de pensar en eso. Sus ojos, de un tono castaño sutil, se habían ampliado en numerosas ocasiones durante su encuentro en la despensa. Sus pechos, no muy grandes y no demasiado pequeños, le habían llamado la atención una y otra vez. _Hijo de puta._ No quería pensar en ella de esa forma, no quería volver a verla. Sólo así se resistiría a pensar en llamarla. Después de todo, no tenía necesidad de tener a un tipo como él alrededor. Y él no quería su basura psíquica alrededor de su cerebro. Nadie hurgaría más en sus pensamientos.

La sangre corrió al sur y su pene se levantó con atención. Se había vuelto duro y caliente de esa forma todas las noches y quería alivio. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de olvidarla, se agachó y rodeó su pene erecto. Se lo acarició, trabajando en la carne dura mientras el placer le quemaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera por vencido. Su pene se quedó tieso, con el cuerpo pidiéndole a gritos su liberación, pero nada funcionó. Podría haberse acariciado toda la noche, pero nada lo bajaría. Gimió. ¿Qué mujer querría a un usado, falto de sueño, hombre caliente que no podía terminar la obra? Una mujer como Bella merecía a un hombre entero. Ahora, si pudiera dejar de tener esos sueños que habían durado unos dos años y poder estar alrededor de Bella, estaría en un buen lugar. Trató de volver a dormirse, pero nunca lo logró.

Varias horas más tarde, yacía en su vieja y destartalada silla en el patio trasero. Medio dormido, se sintió aturdido y feliz como el infierno porque era sábado. Su teléfono inalámbrico sonó, y se levantó con atención.

Tomó el teléfono.

—Sí.

— ¿Edward Cullen? — la voz entrecortada no se registró, pero sonó familiar.

—Al habla — ladró.

—Oh, hola — la voz de la mujer se volvió un poco ronca, haciendo una carrera recta hasta su ingle—. Soy Bella. Bella Swan.

Su voz, sedosa y sensual, inició un chisporroteo en sus venas que no había experimentado en años. Dios, deseaba que ella se mantuviera fuera de su mente.

Oyó la incertidumbre en su voz. Abrió los ojos y se sentó.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

—Suenas... un poco lejano. ¿Estoy llamando en un mal momento?

—No — se frotó la nuca—. Siento si gruñí. Estaba casi dormido.

—Oh, no. No quise despertarte.

Algunos matices raros en su voz lo hicieron suavizar su aprehensión.

—Está bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— ¿Estás todavía interesado en mi calendario de caridad?

Casi dijo que no.

—Sí. Todavía estoy interesado.

—Bien. Entonces tenemos que reunirnos para que puedas firmar un documento.

—Legalidades, ¿eh?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Cuando es conveniente para ti?

—En este momento — vino una larga pausa en la línea hasta que pensó que la había perdido—. ¿Sigues ahí, Bella?

—Sí. Si no estás ocupado podemos encontrarnos hoy.

—No trabajo los fines de semana, excepto en caso de emergencia.

Le dio las instrucciones, pero ella dijo que conocía la ubicación. Cuando colgó Edward recordó que no había limpiado la casa en dos semanas. Maldita sea. El lugar era un pozo. _¿Qué me importa? No es como si quisiera impresionarla._ Tendría que conocer su casa como estaba.

Mientras Bella conducía hasta el camino de grava hacia la casa de Edward, tomó nota de los árboles que habían sido podados desde la estrecha calzada. La última vez que había conducido por ahí, meses atrás, se habían visto claustrofóbicos, como un camino de entrada a una casa embrujada. El sol dorado bailaba a través de los pinos y álamos y las sombras se reflejaron sobre su pequeño SUV. La refrescante brisa flotando en el techo de su coche se comprometía a terminar pronto con la lluvia. Nubes de tormenta se veían detrás en las altas montañas de Wyoming. A medida que se detenía en frente de su casa, su boca se abrió. No más enredos de malas hierbas cubrían la puerta desvencijada y el sendero sobre el pórtico estropeado. Las tejas no colgaban al azar sobre el techo y las ventanas no se abrían como ojos de un monstruo de una película de terror tarde en la noche. Edward había transformado el lugar. Antes de que pudiera apagar el coche, la puerta de hierro forjado negra, con tela metálica se abrió y Edward se encaminó hacia el porche.

Su boca se hizo agua. Literalmente. Un dulce calor latió entre sus piernas al ver su amplio pecho cubierto con una ajustada camiseta marina y sus pantalones cortos bien ajustados deportivos. No lo había visto desde la noche del robo, no se había atrevido a llamarlo si hubiera querido al día siguiente. Había ardido en deseos de hablar con él todo el tiempo. Dios, se veía bien con ropa ajustada. _Maldita sea_.

Como era sábado, había salido con una blanca, holgada camiseta y pantalones cortos. Dejó el coche, con su maletín de cuero y un bolso en la mano.

Edward la saludó con una sonrisa que le hizo preguntarse qué tendría en la manga.

—Hola. Me alegro de verte.

—Gracias. Me alegro de verte, también.

Mientras la dejaba entrar en la casa, miró su maletín.

— ¿Un maletín de color rosa?

Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Tienes algo en contra de maletines de color rosa?

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendrías uno.

—Hmm — lo siguió a través de la sala de estar—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque a algunas de las mujeres que he conocido me aseguraron que el que sus zapatos hicieran juego con sus bolsos y carteras era superficial.

Sorprendida, bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos deportivos color rosa, como si nunca los hubiera visto antes. Su bolso era pequeño, colgando sobre su hombro izquierdo, era de color rosa haciendo juego violentamente.

Sólo el juego gentil en sus ojos le dijo a Bella que no había tenido ánimo de herirla.

— ¿Alguien de tu pasado te desanimó con el rosa?

—Tuve una profesora de mecanografía en la escuela secundaria. Era la maldita reina del universo. Organizada como el infierno, pero fría como el hielo. Siempre, siempre hacía que sus carteras y zapatos fueran del mismo color. La señorita Gordensky. Debía haber tenido cinco malditos maletines.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Profesora de mecanografía, ¿eh? Nunca hubiera sospechado que hubieras aprendido escribir en máquina. Tienes un poco más el aspecto como...

— ¿Sí? —Él caminó más cerca.

Atraída por él, pero cuidadosa, no se movió.

— ¿De Lucha Libre? ¿De fútbol?

Él sonrió, y una llamarada se encendió en su estómago.

—Ni siquiera cerca. Fui un niño raro. Estaba en el equipo de tenis, sin embargo.

Bella no lo podía creer.

—Hubiera pensado... — sacudió la cabeza—. No importa.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Hay algo en ti que me hace pensar que serías más como hombre de acción.

Su buen humor se desvaneció, su expresión se opacó.

—Eso es lo que mi padre quería que fuera. De fútbol, de lucha libre.

—Ser un adolescente puede apestar.

— Eso es muy cierto.

—Un raro, ¿eh? ¿Cómo los del club de ajedrez y los de clase de ciencia?

—Era una dicotomía. Me encantaba el tenis y la ciencia, y sin embargo no estaba interesado en el ajedrez.

Ella se rió en voz baja, y su expresión sombría se suavizó. Tenía una cara tan móvil, mucho más abierta ahora que la tensión del robo no lo había atrapado.

Sentía una herida punzante en ese hombre, pero también veía que no quería hablar de ello. No lo conocía tan bien. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía como si lo hubiera conocido siempre. No lo entendía, pero ahí estaba.

Se puso su bolso en su hombro y puso con su maletín en el suelo al lado de una silla. Había decorado su casa con artesanías y como de una misión, con las lámparas, mesas, y sillas reflejando la autenticidad de la casa, pero con nuevos toques de modernidad.

Miró a su alrededor con completa apreciación.

—Este lugar es bonito.

—Infiernos, y yo que pensaba que habría arrugas en tu bonita nariz.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—No he limpiado el lugar durante dos semanas.

Ella dijo con sinceridad:

—El lugar se ve bien. ¿Eres uno de esos hombres que piensa que si tiene unas motas de polvo aquí y allá el lugar es un pozo?

El reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos.

—A veces.

— ¿Eres un perfeccionista?

—Sólo conmigo mismo.

Mientras que ella entendía cómo el perfeccionismo podía descartar duramente la vida de una persona, ella había sufrido demasiado tiempo eso, le gustaba que él no lo extendiera a otras personas.

—Sólo espero que la gente haga su trabajo. No que _exageren_ en sus puestos de trabajo — dijo él.

—Entonces estarás feliz de firmar estos papeles para que pueda salir de tu vista y puedas limpiar la casa, si quieres.

Él se metió una mano por su grueso y brillante pelo.

—Nah. Creo que dejaré que las motas de polvo se acumulen hasta mañana — asintió hacia una habitación al lado de aspecto agradable—. Vayamos al estudio. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Una vez sentados en el sofá azul, pequeño pero cómodo de la habitación, Bella casi se sintió como que estaba sentada muy cerca. No importaba que no pudiera sentarse más lejos y aun así estar en el sofá. Su respiración se atoró cuando captó un golpe breve y cálido de su loción para después del afeitado. Dando un tirón a su díscola atención de nuevo a la tarea que tenía entre manos, sacó los documentos y se los entregó.

—Son simples. No te tomará más de un minuto firmarlos.

—Los leeré primero, si no te importa — sonrió.

—Claro — ella se echó a reír nerviosamente—. No venderé tu imagen a _Playgirl_, ni nada así.

Sus cejas se levantaron. _Oh, mierda._ No podía creer que lo había dicho en voz alta. Lo último que necesitaba era que Edward diera marcha atrás a la sesión.

—Eso es algo bueno. Nunca posaría para _Playgirl_, incluso si me pagaran un millón de dólares.

Mientras leía los papeles, miró la habitación y encontró mucho que admirar. No vio fotografías de la familia en ninguna parte y pensó que era inusual. No se sentía a gusto de preguntarle al respecto, sin embargo.

Mientras firmaba los papeles, un rayo de luz atravesó el cielo. Se estremeció mientras un trueno estallaba casi de inmediato.

—Oh, Dios. Eso estuvo cerca. Será mejor que salga de aquí antes… — Estaba lloviendo a cántaros—. Santo cielo. Eso ocurrió muy rápido.

Él se puso de pie.

—Tengo algunas ventanas abiertas. Vuelvo enseguida.

Trabajó rápidamente alrededor de la pequeña casa y regresó en cuestión de minutos. La lluvia golpeó la tierra en olas torrenciales, y los picos de los nuevos rayos se arrancaron a través de la atmósfera. Ella se estremeció con cada ruido, incapaz de controlar su reacción.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la habitación.

—Esto es una locura. Vi las nubes, pero no tenía ni idea.

—Se terminará pronto. Ya sabes cómo son la mayoría de las tormentas de verano por aquí.

Se sentó y firmó las páginas, con su caligrafía suave y fácil de leer. No conocía a muchos hombres que poseyeran firmas legibles. Le dio los documentos.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias de nuevo. Tendremos la sesión de fotos la noche del lunes a las siete — le dio el nombre del estudio—. ¿Podrás ir?

—Lo pondré en mi agenda. ¿Qué quieres que me ponga?

Buena pregunta. Su mirada bailó encima de su ropa informal.

—Algo parecido a lo que llevas ahora estará bien. ¿Tienes un cinturón con herramientas de cualquier tipo?

Su sonrisa fue engreída y llena de buen humor.

—Ahora ese es un condenado estereotipo.

—Bueno — dijo ella sin rencor—, estamos tratando de satisfacer las fantasías de las mujeres y, a veces están llenas de clichés. Muchas mujeres, tienen a los trabajadores de la construcción en sus fantasías.

—Está bien — se inclinó y apoyó los antebrazos en sus rodillas, con sus manos cruzadas entre ellos, con su expresión abriéndose una vez más—. Tengo un cinturón de herramientas. ¿Algo más?

Una imagen destelló en su mente y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Sus manos apretadas en la fea camisa.

—Definitivamente la camisa hawaiana no.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—De verdad odiaste esa camisa, ¿no?

Se mordió el labio y vio su mirada ir a su boca. El calor de sus mejillas se precipitó por su cuello y se posó sobre sus pechos. Sus pezones se apretaron.

—Lo hice. No es el mejor color para ti.

—Lo creas o no, no me importa cómo me sientan los colores. Había estado pintando una casa y era una especie de no-doy-una-mierda-por-la-camisa. Los pantalones eran igual.

—Se te veían más bien… holgados.

— ¿No te gustan los chicos con pantalones anchos? Eran de ese estilo.

—No me importa. Creo que era más feo que el pecado — arrugó la nariz—. Además, ¿cómo puede una mujer realmente apreciar el físico de un hombre si está usando una camiseta cinco tallas más grandes y los pantalones igual de grandes? Es ridículo.

Asintió, con una sonrisa burlona en su boca y con los ojos chispeantes, divertidos.

—Por lo general no uso ropa holgada.

—Lo siento. Cuando te vi por primera vez, hice un montón de hipótesis que no debería haber hecho.

—No te disculpes. Yo hice lo mismo contigo. Pensé que parecías un poco cursi. Una nena, pero remilgada al mismo tiempo.

Su boca se abrió pero nada salía durante varios segundos. Finalmente, dijo,

— ¿Una nena?

—Sí. Eres _muy_ guapa — su voz fue ronca, sus ojos se calentaron.

Un suave remolino revoloteó en su vientre. Bella reconocía la excitación cuando la sentía, pero eso no significaba que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Su entrenada mirada miró la lluvia que caía con furia.

—Gracias. Vaya, mira a la lluvia. Creo que se está poniendo peor. Será mejor que me vaya.

Tomó su bolso y un maletín.

—Diablos, no — dijo de pronto y se quedó justo donde ella lo hizo.

— ¿Qué?

—Está muy peligroso afuera. Te empaparás.

—Gracias por la preocupación, pero he estado en lluvias antes y no me han derretido aún. Además, he conducido en climas malos desde tiempo atrás.

—Mi camino se pone resbaladizo como el infierno. Tu coche se quedará atascado y luego tendremos dificultades para sacarlo. Basta con esperar un tiempo hasta que aclare. Me preocuparé por ti si te vas conduciendo así.

Su preocupación y vehemencia la sorprendió.

—El camino seguirá estando resbaladizo _después_ de que deje de llover.

—Eso es cierto, pero al menos si te quedas atascada, no lloverá cuando tratemos de sacar tu SUV.

Una parte de ella se preguntó si él querría que se quedara porque quería su compañía. Pero eso no parecía plausible. Sólo porque él coqueteara un poco, no quería decir que tuviera algún verdadero deseo de conocerla más profundamente.

—Está bien. Me quedaré.

Él se relajó de nuevo en el sofá. Se acomodó en el borde, no con comodidad. Al ver su cuerpo alto y musculoso extendido como un gato en la jungla algo se agitó dentro de su excitación, no deseada, más profundamente. Dios, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él permitió que sus piernas se abrieran como la mayoría de los hombres hacían cuando estaban sentados, con las manos extendidas sobre sus muslos. Dios. Apartó la mirada de toda esa carne masculina para chuparse los dedos.

Para evitar pensar en quitarle la ropa y descubrir cada centímetro de su robusto cuerpo, dijo:

—En cuanto a los accesorios para la sesión, dijiste algo acerca de soldados cuando nos quedamos atrapados en la despensa. ¿Tienes algunos de esos pantalones de faena? —La idea de que pudiera haber sido un guerrero de cualquier tipo envió a un calor a revolverse dentro de ella otra vez. Fácilmente podría imaginarlo en ese papel ahora—. Quiero decir... ¿Fuiste un soldado?

—No tengo ningún traje de faena. Nadie lo tiene. No los llaman así.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, discúlpeme. Sabes a qué me refiero. He visto a algunos militares usarlos.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, y no, no tengo ninguno.

Esa idea la desanimó, por lo que dijo:

— ¿Qué tal un traje? Un traje muy bonito.

—Tengo uno. Fui a la boda de mi hermana en enero.

Satisfecha, dejó que la emoción en su interior disminuyera en un rugido sordo.

—Excelente. Lleva ese y el cinturón de herramientas. Esos serán buenos para empezar.

—Está bien, pero por qué necesito dos mudas de ropa si no soy más que el señor... — su nariz se estremeció — ¿El señor Diciembre?

—El fotógrafo tendrá que probar diferentes looks en un hombre para ver qué funciona mejor.

—Lo tengo — enlazó sus manos sobre su estómago. —Y yo que pensaba que me podría poner cierto disfraz estúpido de Santa o algo así.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Bien, tienes razón. Lo tenemos.

La incredulidad invadió su rostro.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

—Lucy lo sugirió. Usarás los pantalones y la camisa no. Sin barba. Pero ese sombrero de Papá Noel es una necesidad.

Sus labios se curvaron en tono de burla.

—No usaré un sombrero de Santa.

—Sé un buen perdedor, Edward.

—No hay trato. Sin sombrero de Papá Noel.

Ella suspiró y se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana y observó la lluvia cayendo sobre la ventana.

—Nunca pensé que serías el tipo de persona que encontrara en un traje de Papá Noel una amenaza a tu masculinidad.

—No es una amenaza a mi masculinidad, Bella — escuchó pasos detrás de ella, y cuando sus manos tomaron sus hombros se estremeció con sorpresa—. Tranquila.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa todavía.

—Lo siento. No quiero asustarte.

—No lo hiciste. He estado teniendo sueños extraños durante toda la semana —_Dios, ¿por qué le dije eso?_

Suavemente le dio vuelta.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Con estar de vuelta en esa despensa. Sólo que esta vez las paredes se estaban acercando a nosotros.

—Maldita sea. Lo siento. —Él movió sus manos arriba y abajo por sus brazos. Ella se estremeció. La miró, con la comprensión clara en sus ojos. Los sentimientos que ella había luchado por apagar se movieron hacia adelante. Con sus manos en sus brazos, apreció la firmeza que le ofrecía. Un santuario que no esperaba.

Era tan hermoso así. Tan... comestible. ¿Cómo había alguna vez, alguna, pensado en él como algo distinto de absolutamente delicioso?

Debió haber estado loca.

—Gracias por interceder por Mike — dijo ella.

—No hay de qué. ¿Cómo está?

—Fue algo bueno que un transeúnte hubiera visto con las luces de la tienda su cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Podría haberse desangrado.

Le frotó los brazos una vez más.

—Ese imbécil podría habernos matado. Podría haberte llevado y tratado de Dios sabe qué. Pero estamos bien ahora.

Su comprensión alivió su temor.

—Sé eso intelectualmente. Pero a veces lo olvido emocionalmente. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

—Más de lo que crees.

—Por lo menos, los atraparon.

La novia del ladrón, la joven camarera y el cocinero habían estado involucrados en el robo. La joven camarera había sido convencida de alguna manera por su novio y su amigo ladrón de que Davina mantenía un montón de dinero en la caja fuerte. Cuando se había descubierto que no era cierto, bien, fue un caos. La policía los había perseguido a través de dos condados de distancia en la noche. La policía había encontrado una caja grande de productos enlatados delante de la despensa, y una vez que la quitaron, habían descubierto a Bella y a Edward.

—La lluvia está cediendo ahora — dijo ella.

Notó que él no se ofreció a hablar más sobre sus sueños.

—Quédate hasta que se detenga.

Oyó una nota de necesidad en su voz, y se sorprendió y asustó al mismo tiempo. No porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque quería quedarse mucho más.

Se apartó de su suave agarre y recogió sus accesorios de color rosa.

—Tengo que irme. Gracias por el refugio. Y gracias por firmar los papeles. Te veré el lunes.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Está bien, entonces. Te veré el lunes.

Se fue, con la lluvia como una cascada ligera sobre ella. A medida que saltaba a la camioneta y se iba, respiró hondo. No se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había crecido en su interior. Por suerte, su camioneta no tuvo problemas con el barro en la entrada de su casa, pero su vehículo necesitaría un lavado con certeza. A medida que se retiraba por el asfalto y se dirigía hacia la ciudad, trató de no recordar lo fuerte que sus piernas habían parecido en los pantalones cortos. Muslos largos y duros espolvoreados con pelo oscuro. Pantorrillas fuertes también espolvoreadas con pelo oscuro. Bronceadas. Dios. Luego trató en vano de no imaginarlo con ese cinturón de herramientas. Y nada más.

* * *

**¡Yey! Hoy he llegado temprano, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

—Estás tan nerviosa como una... no sé qué—, le dijo Alice a Bella mientras estaban sentadas con la fotógrafa Bree Tanner y esperaban que el señor de Diciembre llegara.

Bella cruzó y descruzó las piernas por enésima vez.

—No lo estoy.

Bree pasó una mano por su pelo corto platino.

—Sí, lo estás.

Asquerosa. La mujer era tan hermosa que uno de los dos hombres de la sesión de esa noche, había coqueteado con ella a lo grande.

Bien, para ser justos, habían coqueteado con ella, también. _Tal vez mi orgullo está herido. Sí_, el señor Enero, un bombero del condado, no le había prestado atención a Bella en absoluto.

—Viene tarde — dijo Bella en señal de estricta desaprobación—. No puedo soportar que la gente llegue tarde.

Tal vez había algo, además de camisa hawaiana de Edward, que podía desaprobar. Tal vez entonces dejaría de soñar despierta con él todo el día. Se abanicó con el periódico. El estudio era pequeño, el edificio antiguo, y el aire acondicionado andaba mal. El bochorno que sentía tenía por lo menos tanto que ver con pensar en Edward con su cinturón de herramientas como lo hacía por el aire acondicionado defectuoso.

Cuando entró poco más de tres segundos más tarde, su rostro se quemó por la vergüenza. Había dicho que no podía soportar que la gente llegara tarde lo suficientemente fuerte que debió haberla oído. Tal vez eso explicaría la mirada rígida, dura en su rostro resistentemente guapo. Caminaba con paso seguro y desenvuelto. Sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta blanca le quedaban a la perfección. Se había colgado una bolsa de ropa sobre un hombro y tenía una bolsa de lona en la otra mano.

—Hola chicas — dejó caer su bolso negro a sus pies, quedándose con la bolsa de ropa por encima del hombro—. Siento llegar tarde. Estaba trabajando con unas goteras del techo de la señora Biers, y para el momento en que terminé el trabajo estaba sudando. Tuve que pasar por mi casa y tomar una ducha. Luego hubo un atasco de tráfico en la calle Delta, si podéis creer eso.

Se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba húmedo. Incluso desde ahí olía a limpio y delicioso, y un temblor salvaje estremeció su vientre.

—No hay problema —Bree se presentó y le estrechó la mano—. Una persona tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

—Aun así, siento llegar tarde — miró fijamente a Bella—. La batería de mi teléfono móvil murió.

— ¿Se te olvidó cargarlo, o te negaste a traerlo contigo? — preguntó de forma automática.

Alice y Bree le dieran una mirada preocupada. Les tendría que explicar su aversión a los móviles más tarde.

Su boca se curvó.

—No, acaba de morir. Creo que necesito comprar un teléfono nuevo. El que tengo es muy antiguo. Por otra parte, tal vez no me lo compre. Tendré que depender de los simples y viejos teléfonos de línea terrestre.

—Qué concepto — dijo Alice mientras se acercaba para estrecharle la mano—. Soy Alice.

_No, no entraré. Si quiere pelear, no le seguiré el juego._ Quiso quitarle la sonrisa satisfecha de sus labios, sin embargo. Con su boca.

_Oh, Dios. Dios_. Necesitaba terminar esa sesión y sacarlo como el infierno fuera de allí. Después tenía que visitar a un psiquiatra antes de que dejara de pensar en él de esa manera como si él fuera un lujurioso vale.

— ¿Hay algún lugar en el que me pueda cambiar? — les preguntó.

Mientras que Bree le mostró el cuarto de atrás, Alice se inclinó y le dijo suavemente:

—Es malditamente maravilloso. Nunca hubiera pensado en un millón de años que se vería así con ropa ajustada. Pensé que era flaco.

—Yo también.

—O tal vez que escondía panza o algo así.

—Yo también.

—En lugar de eso está buenísimo. Quiero decir, ¿has visto esos brazos?

—Sí, Alice — dijo con sarcasmo—. Tengo ojos.

—Sí, pero a veces no ves.

En lugar de replicar, Bella apretó los labios cerrándolos y esperó a que el show comenzara. Si quería o no, sabía que mirar a Edward Cullen con casi nada haría que su corazón explotara en su pecho.

Bree volvió a entrar en la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—El señor Diciembre estará listo en un minuto.

Alice movió las cejas y se hundió de nuevo en su silla plegable. Apretó los dedos alrededor de una rodilla.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Bree se volvió por la expresión de burla de su amiga.

—Nos pusimos a hablar de los viejos tiempos en Clarksville.

— ¿Lo conoces de tiempo atrás? — preguntó Alice.

—Sí. Fuimos juntos a la secundaria. Era uno de los raros en aquel entonces.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo — se escuchó decir a sí misma Bella. Cuando sus amigas le dieron miradas curiosas, abrió la boca para explicarles.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward entró en la habitación sin camiseta, con pantalones vaqueros, con los pies descalzos, y con el cinturón de herramientas alrededor de su cintura. Varias herramientas colgaban hacia abajo. Sus poderosos brazos y pecho bien tallados, junto con los músculos de su estómago eran magníficos, hizo que el pulso de Bella corriera. Era hermoso. No, no era bello. Representaba la endurecida, invicta masculinidad total.

Una de estas herramientas en su cinturón colgaba cerca de su entrepierna, y Bella sintió una sensación nueva revolverse dentro de nuevo... sólo que era veinte veces más fuerte que el deseo que había sentido antes. Eso le dio un puñetazo. Ella tragó.

Bree jugaba con su equipo de cámara y luego lo puso con la espalda contra el fondo blanco. Bree le indicó en dónde detenerse y le entregó un casco.

—Posa para mí, Edward. Dame una mirada que grite sexo.

De pie con torpeza, con las manos en las caderas, él se las arregló para confundir las hormonas de Bella y ponerlas a bailar.

Edward puso la más confiada sonrisa sexy que Bella había visto en un hombre. Se derritió en su silla plegable. Con un suave movimiento, mantuvo el casco delante de su entrepierna. Los corpúsculos de Bella estaban a punto de explotar.

Bree dejó de disparar.

—Eso es fantástico.

Fantástico no lo describía. Al impedir la visión de su paquete con el casco, aumentaba la curiosidad de una mujer por ver lo que estaba escondiendo. Bree le pidió que se moviera de nuevo. Una tras otra, Bree tomó fotos mientras lo dirigía a posar de una forma y otra. Extasiada por la visión de sus músculos fuertes en movimiento y doblándose, Bella anheló tocarlo, pasar las manos sobre cada ángulo del hombre duro.

—Cambio de ropa — dijo Bree después de que él ya hubiera posado de varias maneras para la cámara.

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—No con la cosa de Santa.

Bree puso su cámara sobre una mesa.

—Realmente no quieres ponerte el traje de Papá Noel, ¿verdad?

—No si puedo evitarlo.

—Bien, entonces. Ponte el traje, pero déjate fuera la camisa

— ¿Sólo la chaqueta, los pantalones y los zapatos?

—Justo así. Pero te diré algo, me diste una idea para una imagen más. Colócate el casco en la cabeza. Ahora, flexiona los bíceps. Ambos brazos por favor.

Bella pensó que se tragaría la lengua. Notó con apreciación estupefacta como sus brazos maravillosamente tallados se juntaban, se flexionaban, mostrando su poder. Alice le dio un codazo. Ella la miró, quien movió las cejas. Bella podía leer la mente de su amiga. _¿No es delicioso?_ Bella pasó la mirada por sus magníficos músculos abultados, al pelo salpicando sus pectorales, que conducían a la musculatura de su estómago. No pudo pasar más por alto sus deseos físicos. _Admítelo, Bella. Es delicioso. Sabroso. Un bocado que te gustaría morder hasta que él te devolviera el favor. _Después de que Bree terminó de tomar las fotos, regresó a la habitación en la parte trasera para cambiarse.

Las señoras charlaban sobre cosas sin importancia, pero Bella tuvo dificultades para sacar imágenes de Edward semidesnudo de su mente. Como la tinta indeleble, estaba grabado en su memoria. Cuando salió con su traje gris oscuro, pero sin camisa, su libido se elevó. Una y otra vez, Edward demostraba que tenía lo necesario para modelar. Sin embargo, no era el modelo de niño bonito. De ninguna manera.

Cuando concluyeron, a Bella le dio pena que el espectáculo de piel hubiera terminado. Podría haberse pasado toda la noche observando sus músculos, su glorioso trasero apretado, sus piernas interminables. Nunca en su vida había deseado a un hombre más de lo que deseaba a Edward. Al mismo tiempo, su deseo la preocupaba. Involucrarse con él calificaba como un error. Dudaba de que quisiera una relación con ella, y una relación con Edward podría significar decepción y... no, no haría nada que pudiera hacerle pensar que quería una relación.

No entendería su pasado.

Bree aplaudió a Edward.

—Eso fue fabuloso. ¿Has pensado en modelar a tiempo completo?

—De ninguna manera — su respuesta inmediata no sorprendió a Bella—. Tengo mi vida planeada, como la quiero.

—Sé de una agencia en Nueva York que se moriría por contratarte — los ojos de Bree bailaron con diversión—. Podrías utilizar estas fotos que tomamos hoy como el inicio de tu cartera.

—Nop. Soy un manitas — su mirada se lanzó a Bella—. Eso es todo lo que quiero ser.

Bree levantó una mano.

—Está bien, pero si alguna vez cambias de opinión, avísame.

Alice se puso de pie y fue en su dirección.

— ¿Qué te hizo decir sí al calendario?

Vio a Alice caminar hacia él con un claro interés en su bien curvado cuerpo. Los celos florecieron dentro de Bella, y los empujó a un segundo plano. No podía estar celosa de algo que ella no tenía con él. Su mirada se lanzó a la suya.

—Bien, fue Bella. Ella me convenció.

Alice y Edward hablaron más, y Bella observó la interacción de Alice con él. A pesar de que no llamaría a su actitud más que amigable, Alice estaba coqueteando. No podía culpar a su amiga, ella siempre coqueteaba con los hombres y no consideraría a Edward como alguien diferente.

Después de que se cambió a su camiseta y pantalones vaqueros originales, Alice dijo que se iba.

—Está oscuro afuera — dijo Edward—. Te acompañaré hasta el coche. O podemos irnos todos juntos.

—Salgamos juntos — dijo Bree.

En un impulso, Bella le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Muchas gracias. Eres todo un caballero.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier hombre lo haría.

Bree hizo un ruido dudoso.

—No mi último novio. Supongo que debería haberle pedido que me acompañara hasta el coche varias veces.

—No deberías tener que pedírselo — dijo Edward—. Esta puede ser una ciudad pequeña, pero los hombres deben cuidar a las mujeres.

Bella vio los ojos de Bree y los de Alice abrirse con su declaración. Por sus sonrisas, pensaba que encontraban su declaración asombrosa. Les resultaba refrescante.

— ¿No crees que las mujeres pueden cuidar de sí mismas?— Alice cruzó sus brazos y su cara se endureció en lo que Bella cariñosamente llamaba "desafío" en su cara.

Se pasó una mano por la mandíbula.

—Por supuesto. Mi hermana Kate es cinturón negro en karate. Puede patear el trasero al mejor de ellos. Pero todavía la acompaño al coche si está oscuro y es tarde. Quiero que esté segura.

Su evidente afecto por su hermana calentó el corazón de Bella claro y fuerte. Una fantasía revoloteó por su cabeza con Edward diciéndole lo mismo a ella. Lo podía oír en su cabeza. _Quiero que estés segura, Bella_. Entonces, más allá de cualquier razón, se imaginó a él, diciendo: _Te amo, Bella._

Tragó. _Oh, hombre, eso no podría suceder_. No podía quedarse atrapada con él de esa forma. Se estaba perdiendo.

—Eres una joya — Bree sonrió—.Tu hermana es muy afortunada al tenerte de hermano, Edward.

Esta vez, su rostro enrojeció un poco.

—Cierto. Y quiere mi cabeza a veces, así que no sé si estaría de acuerdo con vosotras.

Bree chasqueó la lengua.

—Tonterías. Tengo dos hermanos mayores y los quiero mucho. Pero son unos dolores totales en el trasero.

Todos se rieron, y Bella sintió una extraña sensación. No podía esperar a escapar, y al mismo tiempo, quería quedarse allí en el ambiente agradable y distendido en vez de regresar a su pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Una vez que Bree cerró el estudio y Edward encaminó a todas al estacionamiento, Bella se dio cuenta de que había estacionado junto a ella. Mientras las otras mujeres salían a toda velocidad en sus vehículos, él se detuvo al lado de su coche.

—No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? — ella apoyó el brazo en la puerta del conductor abierta de su coche.

Edward se acercó, y sus hormonas se sobresaltaron, se dio cuenta.

—Estuvo bien. No fue tan malo como pensé.

—Hiciste un trabajo excelente. Cualquiera que sea la foto que Bree seleccione volverá locas a las damas.

Él negó.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Estás a punto de ser el tipo más modesto y espléndido que he conocido — su cara ardió al darse cuenta de que había utilizado la palabra espléndido.

— ¿Espléndido? —continuó el con sus cejas levantadas—. Seguramente estás bromeando.

Ella alargó la mano y apretó uno de sus bíceps.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Mira estos bíceps. Trabaja más y las mujeres podrán apreciarte más de lo que crees.

—Gracias — miró sus pies, y a ella le gustó la pequeña pantalla de incertidumbre en su rostro y acciones.

—Ah, por cierto. Me olvidé de mencionarte esto antes. Tendremos un baile de caridad el próximo fin de semana para recaudar más dinero. Los calendarios no estarán a la venta, sin embargo, estamos invitando a todos los chicos que han posado para el calendario — buscó en su maletín y le entregó una invitación—. En un principio los remilgados de la ciudad pensaron que el baile de caridad sólo debería ser para la gente que quisiera pagar doscientos dólares por plato para la caridad. Yo les dije que los muchachos del calendario debían asistir como invitados y _no_ pagar doscientos dólares. Estuvieron de acuerdo al final. Así que he estado entregando invitaciones a los chicos. Siento mucho no habértela dado anteriormente.

Él miró el sobre.

—No estoy seguro todavía si podré ir. Podría tener algún trabajo programado ese fin de semana.

Una punzada de decepción la tocó, y la empujó abajo despiadadamente.

—Entiendo. No hay problema — obligó a las siguientes palabras a salir de su garganta—. Oye, esto está fuera de tema, pero me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con un par de proyectos en mi casa.

Él se movió más cerca, y ella respiró hondo. Su aroma limpio y nítido, confinó a un marco sensorial a su mente.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Mi casa es de estilo mediterráneo antiguo. Toscano, supongo que podría decir. Hay un poco de yeso cayendo de la pared de la parte trasera. Además, hay un ruido en mis tuberías procedentes de algún lugar, y hay dos tejas que se soltaron. Acabo de notarlas la semana pasada. Las cosas están empezando a acumularse.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene la casa?

—Fue construida en los años veinte. Los antiguos propietarios hicieron mejoras, pero desde que me mudé allí hace diez años, sólo he actualizado la cocina.

—Puedo ir mañana por la tarde y comprobar qué funciona si no estás ocupada.

_¿Tan pronto?_

—Eso sería genial. ¿Qué tal a las seis?

—Me parece bien. Te veré entonces. Conduce con cuidado — entonces, antes de que se fuera, le preguntó—. Espera. Una pregunta. ¿Estuviste enojada conmigo esta noche?

Confundida, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Una buena parte de las veces cuando estuve hablando con Alice, tenías el ceño fruncido unos veinte kilómetros de ancho.

—Oh, Dios. Lo siento... yo... — ¿Qué podía decir? ¿La verdad?—. ¿Lo hice? No fue mi intención.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Cuando miró hacia abajo a sus pies, él le levantó la barbilla.

—Está bien. ¿Qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza?

—Um... bien, ella está casada. No quiero que pienses que podrías... ya sabes.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Salir con ella?

—Sí.

—Sé que está casada. Vi su anillo de bodas. No estoy de acuerdo con el adulterio, Bella.

—No creo que lo estés.

Sus dedos rozaron su barbilla ligeramente mientras se la levantaba y rozaba su pulgar por encima de su labio inferior.

— ¿Estás celosa?

Tomada por sorpresa por su franqueza y lo cerca que había estado de la verdad, ella tomó su muñeca con la mano.

—Por supuesto que no.

Su mirada pasó de caliente a termonuclear, con una resonancia su voz fue ronca.

—Tal vez esto pueda calmarte la mente.

Antes de que pudiera pensar, su boca cubrió la de ella con suavidad. Dio un suave gemido de sorpresa, y cuando sus labios se abrieron a la presión, su boca indujo a la ella a una respuesta inmediata. Él mantuvo su posición estable con su beso lento, exuberante. Su mano se movió para tomar su rostro con suavidad, y no pudo resistir la caricia. Caliente, revuelta excitación floreció. Le dolió profundamente dentro, con un deseo más intenso que nada de lo que hubiera sentido por él hasta ahora. Se estremeció con exquisito deseo, sorprendida y emocionada por las sensaciones que no había experimentado en lo que parecían siglos. Pareció como si tan pronto como el beso comenzara hubiera terminado y él dejó su boca.

—Buenas noches — se apartó—. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde.

Se quedó de pie en un silencio anonadado, su corazón sonaba como tambor en su pecho, con su pulso latiendo a lo largo de sus venas. Se dio cuenta de que quería más, que su cuerpo ansiaba un fuerte, más profundo beso.

A medida que él se metía en su coche, salió de su estado atónito y entró en su propio vehículo.

La siguió desde el estacionamiento y se alejó pocas manzanas más adelante. Su beso, aunque suave, se había llevado todos los pensamientos de su cabeza, inundándola con la pura sensación. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Todo el camino a casa, seguía viéndolo posando para la cámara, y se preguntó si las imágenes, igual que su beso, se quedarían quemando en su mente para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo Seis**_

—Él estará aquí en... —Bella miró su reloj mientras corría por la sala—... Diez minutos. Mierda.

No había limpiado la casa en dos semanas. Soltó un bufido. Eso era de lo que Edward se había quejado. Así que los dos tenían problemas para mantener la casa limpia, ¿eh?

La vida últimamente se había movido a un ritmo frenético, una serie caótica de distracciones en el trabajo y con lo del evento de caridad. Hoy había trabajado duro en la oficina del alcalde, odiando su trabajo cada vez más y tratando de pensar en maneras de mantener la cordura, mientras esperaba que llegara la entrevista de trabajo en el Departamento de Salud y Servicios Humanos que tenía esa semana. Necesitaba desesperadamente una noche de distracción, y no podía encontrar consuelo en un baño caliente o en la pequeña copa de vino blanco, con una montaña de papeles en la mesa de café de la habitación de estar. Se sentía débil, fuera de sincronía, y lo odiaba. ¿La vida no podía ser simple por una vez? ¿Por qué tenía que mantener esa lucha para tener a su mente en los negocios y en el trabajo dentro y fuera de la confusión que era el señor Cullen?

Se puso de pie en medio del salón de su casa, orgullosa de la madera oscura y muebles de cuero, las persianas de madera, de los otros detalles que había comprado durante más de diez años cuando había encontrado las cosas que siempre había deseado. Tenía la gran casa de sus sueños, con excepción de las cosas que esperaba que Edward arreglara.

Sin embargo, algo seguía faltando.

El timbre sonó y se levantó. _Sigue con el programa. Deja de estar tan nerviosa_. Respiró hondo y comprobó la mirilla de su puerta. Edward estaba a su puerta, con una bolsa de lona en una mano, y con la otra en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Llevaba una camiseta azul marino, esta vez con una sorprendente cara sonriente de color amarillo en el centro.

Definitivamente no era lo que cabría esperar. Sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—Hola, — abrió la puerta mosquitera para él—. Adelante.

Su sonrisa llenó a Bella con un calor que no pudo ignorar, y un entusiasmo que comenzaba a aceptar.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Ansiosa de que me digas si puedes solucionar estos problemas — su mirada cayó a su camiseta. Incluso la cara sonriente no podía distraerla de su ancho pecho—. Ahora, esta es una mejora de tu camisa hawaiana.

Su maliciosa sonrisa le dijo todo mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es mona.

Él hizo una mueca.

— ¿Mona?

—Mejor que la camisa hawaiana.

Se miraron el uno al otro y Bella experimentó ese ambiente, aquel revoltijo de sensaciones locas que hervía en su estómago y se disparaba a través del resto de su cuerpo como un rayo.

Su mirada era caliente, su atención halagadora mientras le daba miradas lascivas a su camiseta de Mickey Mouse y a sus pantalones cortos a juego.

—Te ves hermosa. Sin caras sonrientes a la vista.

Dios, ¿cómo podría resistirse a eso? La hacía sentir... ¿qué? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Fuera de control? Lo que sea, ella sentía todo.

—Umm... gracias —acertó a decir, con la garganta apretada, con nervios llevándola el resto del camino a la sala de estar—. ¿De dónde salió eso?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te dije que eres hermosa? —Llegó hasta ella, tan cerca que pudo captar ese olor delicioso suyo—. Mientras te miraba, me di cuenta de que te llamé nena y bonita el otro día. Pero eso no es suficiente. No por mucho — la alcanzó y metió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Sus dedos enviaron un cosquilleo a la piel que asentaba bajo su estómago—. Pero cometí un error ayer por la noche. Te besé, y creo que me tienes miedo. Me disculpo.

Su sentimiento alto se desplomó. Pensaba que el beso había sido un error. _Maldita sea_. Tal vez tenía razón. Al mismo tiempo, no se sentía bien al oírselo decir.

—No te preocupes, Edward. No espero nada de ti. Tal vez tenemos un poco atracción entre nosotros, pero no tenemos que llevarlo a ninguna parte. He pensado en ello, y creo que fue el robo. Estuvimos en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, casi nos vuelan la cabeza, y la atracción que creció entre nosotros fue natural.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Se podía sentir como el infierno, pero había abierto su gran boca y lo había dejado escapar.

—Probablemente tienes razón. Me alegro de que no esté loco, sin embargo. Sentí esto... lo que hay entre nosotros y me pregunté si era mi imaginación.

—No, — suspiró ella—. No lo es.

Él asintió.

—No tenemos que meternos en ello.

Su corazón se zambulló en el sótano.

—Tienes razón. Así que... vayamos a trabajar, ¿eh? — cambió de tema rápidamente—. Eres un hombre valiente, Edward Cullen.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no hay un hombre que conozca que pueda usar una cara sonriente en su camisa y salirse con la suya.

Sus amigos destruirían su ego.

—Supongo que no tendría mucho ego si pueden hacer eso.

—Maldita sea, Cullen, eres demasiado independiente. ¿No te das cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas no tienen sus egos tan intactos? ¿Sin abolladuras?

— ¿Quién dice que yo no tengo abolladuras? — le preguntó en voz baja y sin rencor, pero sintió un borde en lo que su pregunta había provocado. Un renacimiento de ira que despertó su curiosidad. Mejor sería no resucitar viejos sentimientos no deseados ya fuera para él o para ella.

Pidió ver el techo primero y sacó una gran escalera de su camión. Sostuvo la escalera para él mientras subía, y su apretado trasero envuelto en pantalones vaqueros la retaban, _no_ era que ella lo estuviera mirando. Aunque lo hizo de todos modos. Tragó mientras trataba de recitar mentalmente todos los nombres de los presidentes de Estados Unidos. No funcionó, su mirada fue directa de nuevo a su trasero como su primera elección, y se quedó haciéndolo sin vergüenza, hasta que llegó a la azotea.

— ¡Ten cuidado! — se preocupaba porque él se cayera, pero parecía muy ágil.

Encontró el problema con sus tejas y en poco tiempo solucionó el problema. Bajó.

—Eso fue sencillo.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en que el enlucido en la parte exterior de la casa necesitaría hacerlo con más luz de la que había para poder hacer las reparaciones. Dentro de la casa, no le llevó mucho tiempo corregir el ruido de las tuberías y una pequeña fuga en el grifo de la cocina, un simple ajuste aquí y allá.

Lo miró trabajar, lo que terminó siendo un gran error. Sus músculos ondulaban, se doblaban y juntaban hasta que su libido se sentó y empezó a aullar a la luna. Ella no lo lograría. Metiendo el poder dentro de su cuerpo, testosterona pura lo impregnaba, y se encontró completamente excitada. Sus pezones estaban apretados, su cuerpo dolorido por su tacto. Tendría que regalarse un rapidito recogiendo el vibrador de su secreter y encontrar alivio una vez que él se hubiera ido. No es que le hiciera mucho bien. No había encontrado el momento, no había encontrado el interés últimamente en adquirir su satisfacción sexual con un instrumento frío. La última vez que lo había intentado no había funcionado. No había tenido ni un orgasmo.

Mientras trabajaba bajo el fregadero, arqueó su espalda un poco y se movió. Su camiseta se subió y dejó un vacío que mostró su piel. Bella se obsesionó con los poderosos músculos de su estómago rociados con pelo oscuro, y luego arrastrándose hasta su entrepierna y a su evidente bulto.

_Que Dios me ayude._

No sabía cuál de sus atributos físicos rejuvenecía más sus hormonas, si mirar su sexo o mirar su trasero. Ambas cosas la habían convertido en masilla. _Acéptalo chica. Todo en él te excita._

Cuando salió de debajo del fregadero, ella desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Podía mantenerse así de profesional. Toda negocios, de hecho. El pequeño reloj de cristal de la tapa de la chimenea sonó con una melodía encantadora marcando las ocho. Él se limpió las manos con un trapo, después lo metió en su bolsillo trasero. Recogió la caja de herramientas que había dejado en el suelo. Esta no era tan intrigante como su cinturón de herramientas, como era natural, pero había finalizado el trabajo realizado para ella por lo que no podía quejarse.

—Muchas gracias — dijo ella—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Dijo un precio muy razonable.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí. No gano mucho dinero en esto, sólo un sueldo razonable por un buen trabajo.

Satisfecha, fue a su bolso y sacó su chequera. Después de rellenar el cheque, regresó a su sala de estar y lo encontró de pie delante de la chimenea. Su atención se había posado en las fotos de ella y de su madre que había alineados a lo largo de ella. Cinco fotos en total. Algunas de antes del incidente.

Algunas de después.

Tragó. _El incidente_. Pensando de esa manera facilitaba el bulto que le subía a la garganta cada vez que lo recordaba.

Se volvió lentamente, como si hubiera sabido que ella estaba allí. Su mirada sostenía la curiosidad inevitable que veía en los ojos de todos cuando veían las fotos de su madre después del incidente.

—Grandes fotos. ¿Es tu madre la que está aquí contigo?

—Sí — estaba en el umbral de la sala de estar, casi con miedo de dar un paso adelante, paralizada por algo que no entendía. Encontró la fuerza para poner un pie delante del otro—. Aquí está el cheque. Gracias de nuevo. No puedo decirte cuánto te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué. No estoy seguro de si podré venir mañana por la tarde para arreglar el yeso. Tengo varias ofertas de trabajo el resto de la semana que me mantendrán ocupado. ¿Te importaría si quedamos a una hora para que vuelva la próxima semana?

—No, en absoluto. ¿Cuándo?

— ¿El domingo al mediodía?

—De acuerdo — casi le preguntó si le gustaría quedarse a cenar, pero mantuvo sus labios sellados.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, con su caja de herramientas en la mano. Le abrió la puerta para él y una vez que estuvo en el porche, dijo:

—Probablemente nos veremos en el baile de caridad el sábado por la noche.

—Ah, bien — dijo con entusiasmo, más contenta con la idea de lo que quería admitir.

— ¿Qué tipo de traje me debo poner?

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Oh, debería haberlo mencionado antes. Se trata de un asunto de etiqueta.

— ¿Esmoquin?

—Si tienes uno.

—No lo tengo, pero puedo conseguir uno.

—Lo siento mucho. Quiero decir, por la poca antelación…

—Bella, no te preocupes — su mirada cambió a algo mucho más serio, a un repentino incendio que ella sintió en sus pies.

Cuando dio un paso adelante y su mano se acercó para tomar su mejilla, ella tembló un poco. La acarició con la mejilla con el pulgar. Su boca se cernió sobre la de ella más cerca.

— No iba a hacer esto. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo que probarte. Por favor, dime que todo está bien.

_Oh. Oh, Dios mio. Siempre lo está._

No habló, actuó. Su mano se deslizó por su espeso cabello rizado en la parte trasera de su cuello, y lo bajó hacia ella.

Su boca encontró la suya, y allí mismo, en el porche delantero, el beso se deslizó ligero como una pluma en sus labios. No era exigente. No pedía nada más que un contacto momentáneo, delicioso. Calientes y sin embargo llenos de ternura, sus labios se movieron sobre la de ella provisionalmente. Antes de que pudiera responder, él se movió de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, sus ojos tenían un tormento especial. Como si quisiera más pero se contuviera con la mayor moderación. Su boca se estremeció, su cuerpo palpitó en lugares que no se había dado cuenta que poseyeran una zona erógena. Las emociones la abrumaron. Seria lujuria. Un anhelo desgarrador.

Sin aliento, ella dijo:

—Edward…

—Me tengo que ir. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Edward le dio una última mirada caliente mientras se alejaba. Bella vio su cuerpo grande, corpulento mientras andaba, y no pudo soportarlo más. Cerró la puerta con rapidez y se recostó contra ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cerró los ojos y repitió el beso. La sensación de sus labios cálidos, en busca de los de ella era suficiente como para prenderle fuego, la sensación de sus dedos ligeramente encallecidos acariciando su rostro. Se estremeció con necesidad. Pero no podía destruir la calentura en su interior que amenazaba con llevarla a la locura.

—Sé realista — dijo ella en voz alta —, estás tan muerta.

Quería apaciguar el dolor en su interior, el que le hacía mil preguntas tanto mentales como físicas. ¿Por qué la había besado cuando habían acordado no seguir haciéndolo? ¿Por qué ella le había ayudado a darle un beso?

Lanzó un largo suspiro. Sería una noche larga.

Edward conducía por la ciudad hasta que pensó que había desperdiciado bastante gasolina. En el momento en que llegó a su casa, guardó sus herramientas, y luego se hundió desnudo en la cama, esperando que el sueño lo instara a superar sus urgencias. No tuvo suerte. Su cuerpo vibraba con energía sexual reprimida.

Encendió la lámpara de la mesita y se levantó. Se puso un par de pantalones cortos y zapatos deportivos y se dirigió al garaje de su casa. Una vez allí, se subió a la cinta de correr y se puso a correr como un loco hasta que se dio cuenta de que había pasado su objetivo habitual de dos millas. Su respiración era dura, con sus brazos y piernas bombeando mientras las endorfinas inundaban su sistema y le ayudaban a olvidar.

A olvidar sus labios.

Su dulce cuerpo.

El deseo que le había parecido reconocer en sus ojos.

Pero tal vez no estaba más que malditamente engañándose a sí mismo.

Tal vez sólo quería que ella lo agarrara, lo tirara en la cama y le dijera que quería tener sexo, sucio y sin compromisos.

_Santa madre de Dios_. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó verla desnuda. Con sus exuberantes labios, pechos turgentes, caderas curvas y secretos ocultos que saborearía con sus dedos y lengua. Su pene se endureció como una piedra, y apretó los dientes en reacción.

_Esa es una mala idea, Cullen_. Una maldita mala idea seguir pensando en ella.

Finalmente se bajó de la cinta. Se bebió media botella de agua, luego se acomodó en su máquina de levantamiento de pesas y levantó y bajó el hierro. Puso su cuerpo a través de todos los pasos, pero su mente volvía traicionera al beso que había compartido con Bella. El que había prometido _no_ darle. Parada en la terraza, con esa estúpida ropa de Mickey Mouse y su pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros, parecía absolutamente, y sin lugar a dudas, follable.

Sus labios todavía recordaban el sabor del vino en la boca de Bella. Casi había llevado el beso a hacerse más profundo. Cuando ella se había acercado para un beso, casi había sucumbido a su deseo de sumergir su lengua, de lamer cada centímetro de su boca y descubrir más sabores, más matices.

_Ah, infiernos_. Estaba tan muerto.

Había trabajado con las pesas, con sus músculos tensos, con su cuerpo protestando mientras empujaba más lejos. Si lo hacía lo suficientemente largo, podría desterrar los demonios que amenazaban con mantenerlo despierto en la noche, y por la hermosa angelita que había entrado a su vida. No podía permitirse el lujo de que le importara tanto como lo hacía, sin embargo, una vez que ella averiguara lo que había hecho, se apartaría de él con tanta rapidez que su cabeza daría vueltas. La idea le dolió. Lo hizo sentir tan vivo. Había sonreído más desde que ella había llegado a su vida.

Tal vez tenía una excusa y no asistiría al baile de caridad.

_Cierto._

Maldita sea. Necesitaba encontrar un esmoquin en algún lugar de ese maldito pueblo y rápido.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo Siete**_

— ¿Qué él hizo qué? — preguntó Bella en el teléfono, incrédula.

—James Trent se escapó de la cárcel del condado durante un traslado — dijo Rosalie McCarty con calma—. Lo vi en el periódico esta mañana. ¿Ves lo que pasa por no suscribirte al periódico?

—Me encanta el hecho de que me pierdo las noticias la mayor parte del tiempo. Mantiene mi mente libre y limpia de basura negativa. Tengo suficiente basura pasando en mi trabajo para mantenerme entretenida, gracias.

Rose se rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé.

Bella miró la repisa mirando la cara de su madre y, sin embargo sin ver nada.

— Y has llamando para decirme esto ¿Por qué?

—Estaba preocupada.

Buena chica, Rose. Bella se había reunido con ella unos meses atrás cuando Rose se había ofrecido como voluntaria para trabajar en el baile de caridad. Se habían convertido en buenas amigas y se reunían siempre que podían, incluyendo almuerzos y otros eventos como el día de chicas locas, cuando hacían compras hasta derrumbarse.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas? — preguntó Bella, perpleja.

—Cariño, estoy preocupada porque está fuera de la cárcel. Me pone nerviosa saber que está dando vueltas por ahí, y pensé que podría ser un poco aterrorizante. Hace sólo un par de semanas sostuvo una pistola en tu cabeza y te amenazó con arrastrarte y hacerte Dios sabe qué.

Bella suspiró y se puso el pelo tras la oreja. La voz de su amiga había vibrado con profunda preocupación.

—Lo siento. Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. El hijo de puta se ha ido por mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué iba quedarse aquí?

—Es una sensación extraña que tengo. De todas las personas tú eres la que debe comprender eso.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no he detectado nada, y por lo general siento vibraciones con ese tipo de cosas. Así que puedes calmar tu mente. Es un ladrón de poca monta.

El suspiro de Rose fue mucho más fuerte que el de Bella.

—Ha sido acusado de robo a mano armada, intento de asesinato y asalto con arma mortal. No estamos hablando de un ladrón de poca monta.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Que tengas cuidado.

—Está bien, lo haré.

—Bien. Nos vemos en el baile de esta noche.

Bella sonrió, se sentó en su silla de cuero y puso los pies sobre la otomana.

—Estoy tan contenta de que Emmett esté en casa. Sé que lo echabas de menos.

La risa cálida de Rose se hizo eco a través del teléfono.

—Eso es seguro. Dime, Alice dijo algo acerca de que te habías involucrado con el señor Diciembre — la broma tiñó su voz—. ¿Edward Cullen, el Manitas de la ciudad?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te dijo eso? Esa mocosa.

—Está probablemente por toda la ciudad ahora.

—No lo creo. Nadie me ha dicho nada hasta que tú lo hiciste. Además, no es nada. No estoy involucrada con él.

—Bien, yo no sería tan rápida al decir que no está por toda la ciudad. Jessica Stanley hizo alusión a eso el otro día cuando la vi en la tienda de comestibles.

Bella gimió y cerró los ojos.

—Maldita sea Alice. Le arrancaré un pedazo de piel.

Rose se rió de nuevo.

—Será mejor que me calle entonces. Nos vemos esta noche.

Después de colgar, se apresuró a bañarse y vestirse. Tenía un buen par de horas antes de que fuera necesario llegar al centro de conferencias, pero sus nervios le exigían llegar temprano. Pasó demasiado tiempo poniéndose su perfume de almizcle favorito en sus puntos clave, sobre todo detrás de las orejas. No lo había hecho en años. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que se encontraría lo suficientemente cerca de Edward para que oliera su perfume? Admitió que una ilusión la motivaba en ese punto. Tal vez conseguiría un baile con él esa noche. Un baile para que pudiera experimentar lo que sentía como si nunca tuviera otra oportunidad.

En el momento en que se metió en el coche y salió de la calzada, amenazadores cúmulos de nubes se apilaban sobre las montañas. Mientras conducía, experimentó mariposas haciendo círculos de trescientos sesenta grados en su estómago, dando volteretas como gimnastas. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward no iba? No había hablado con él el resto de la semana, no era que hubiera esperado tener la oportunidad. Durante toda la semana había captado a su mente a la deriva con el último beso-como-el-infierno, el primer beso que habían compartido y ocupado sus fantasías también. Y muchacho, qué fantasías eran esas. Había deseado, con un anhelo horrible, intenso, poder hacer realidad algunas de esas fantasías calientes con él.

Al mismo tiempo, no podía permitir que la pura inanición sexual dictara sus acciones. Tenía que sentir profundamente algo por un hombre antes de irse a la cama con él, y darse demasiada distancia para su inspección no haría sino complicar su vida. Nop. Era mejor acabar por mantener una distancia cortés a partir de ahora. No más besos.

No más fantasías eróticas sobre Edward dándose un festín con sus pezones, chupándoselos…

—Detente, Bella — dijo en voz alta.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de estacionarse al lado adyacente al centro cuando las primeras grandes gotas de lluvia cayeron desde el cielo. Se envolvió en el manto de terciopelo rojo sobre sus hombros, recogió su pequeño bolso a juego de terciopelo rojo y corrió hacia el edificio.

Una vez dentro del vestíbulo, se detuvo por el área del guardarropa y saludó a Leah Clearwater detrás del alto escritorio. La sonrisa de la mujer mayor se iluminó en su rostro arrugado.

— ¿Puedo tomar ese chal por ti querida? — preguntó Leah—. Será difícil bailar con eso alrededor de los hombros.

Bella prácticamente abrazó el chal, preguntándose si habría algún baile para ella esta noche. Más particularmente con Edward.

—Buena idea.

Guardó su bolso y entró a la gran área abierta que se convertiría en el salón de baile. El comité de decoración había trabajado duro, largas horas para transformar el lugar en un cuento de hadas. Algunas plantas tropicales en macetas estaban esparcidas aquí y allá por la habitación y por entre las grandes mesas redondas. Las mesas estaban cubiertas de terciopelo, con los centros de mesa adornados con flores frescas. La tenue iluminación le daba al lugar una atmósfera de ensueño, sexy. Una barra se había establecido en dos lugares, y ya varias personas se reunían en la sala con bebidas en la mano. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio ningún signo de Edward. No quería que le importara si se presentaba, pero lo hacía.

Antes de que pudiera buscarlo por más tiempo, varias personas del comité de caridad llegaron a ella, y ayudó a hacer ciertas cosas para que quedaran en su lugar antes del inicio oficial. Durante los preparativos, trató de no seguir mirando a su alrededor cada diez minutos para ver si Edward había llegado. Pronto la sala bullía de gente, con unas buenas doscientas personas en total. Alice y su esposo llegaron, igual que Rose y Emmett. La hora del cóctel era esperada. Se decidió por una Coca-Cola Light y la probó durante la conversación con los diversos invitados que habían pagado sus doscientos dólares por plato, y que se arremolinaban alrededor de la habitación brillante. Veinte minutos después de la hora del cóctel, la decepción se estableció en ella mientras los cúmulos de nubes creaban una lluvia en el exterior. De vez en cuando oía el estruendo, y todos los que habían llegado decían que el aguacero se había convertido en uno monstruoso. Esperaba que Edward estuviera a salvo.

Unos momentos más tarde, por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio una cabeza gruesa, de pelo casi rojizo y con esmoquin. Ella caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación en penumbra. La anticipación la excitaba, y aunque se había advertido a sí misma que debía relajarse, la sensación aumentó.

Allí estaba él.

Edward.

Estaba sonriendo y hablando con una tiesa, rubia, alta, hermosa. Tanya Denali. Tanya, como la Mega Fauna, como algunas personas tan cariñosamente la llamaban. Nadie sabía cómo Tanya se había ganado ese primer nombre dudoso. Tenía un cuerpo asesino, pero todo el mundo dudaba que esa proa se hubiera cultivado en casa. Parecía que podría tener un stock de silicona escondido en algún lugar en ese vestido de corte bajo.

Antes de que Bella pudiera acercarse a ella y a Edward, Alice marchó hacia ella.

—Hola, buena amiga, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó Alice. Su mirada buscó hasta que, al parecer vio lo que distraía a Bella—. Oh, oh. Mira allí.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ingenuamente Bella.

— ¿No es ese Edward con la Srta. Mega Fauna?

—Shhh... Alguien te escuchará.

—Está bien, ¿no está ese trozo caliente de Edward, con la Srta. Caliente Tanya, soy la talla 36 doble D Denali? —Preguntó Alice con un tono mucho más bajo de voz.

—Dios, Alice, juro por el cielo que…

—Oh, mira... lo está llevando fuera de la multitud. Y él tiene una mirada caliente. ¿No está rojo? Hace juego perfectamente con tu vestido.

Bella miró su vestido de terciopelo rojo, de cuerpo entero. Se abatía sobre sus caderas, cerrándose sobre las curvas de su cuerpo y terminando en una falda de coqueta sirena alrededor de sus pies. Sus altas sandalias de tacón rojas a juego ya se habían ganado el primer premio como un instrumento de tortura de clase mundial. Perseveraría, a pesar de sus sandalias de hierro y de la soltera Tanya Mega Fauna.

— ¿Has hablado con él? — preguntó Alice.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Por la forma con puñales con la que estás mirando a ambos, me hizo dudar. Vamos, confiesa. El hombre te tiene atada.

Bella bebió un trago considerable de su cola y tosió cuando la mitad de ella se fue por el camino equivocado. Alice le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tranquila, socia. ¿Estás bien?

—Debería estrangularte.

— ¿A mí? Suena como si quisieras estrangularnos lo suficiente a las dos.

Bella miró a su amiga, y la sonrisa de Alice no hizo más que aumentar la belleza de la mujer y su encanto. Podría salir con un montón de tonterías mezcladas con su buen carácter indomable.

—Le dijiste a Rose acerca de Edward.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y? Ella ya sabe de él. Recuerda, él es una leyenda local. En primer lugar, por la calidad de sus reparaciones. Tienes que admitir que tiene algunas fotografías muy llamativas. Que el hombre está destinado para el estrellato. Tiene manos grandes, según me han dicho.

Bella hizo otro ruido de estrangulamiento.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Alice miró inocentemente por la habitación.

—No de la manera en que piensas. Entonces, ¿te gustó su reparación de la otra noche? — movió las cejas.

No pudo controlar su resoplido de risa.

—Fueron exquisitas. Haré más reparaciones en breve.

Los ojos de su amiga se abrieron con el tamaño de los platitos de té.

— ¿Qué?

—No importa. Eso sí, no comiences con rumores alrededor de la ciudad de Edward y de mí. No está pasando nada. Así que supéralo.

—Pero, espera. Aquí viene. Te dejaré para continúes con tu relación de "nada-está-sucediendo" —antes de que Bella pudiera ejecutar sus planes de estrangular a su amiga, Alice se alejó apresuradamente.

—Mierda — murmuró Bella en voz baja.

Su aliento dejó sus pulmones por completo cuando Edward atravesó la habitación hacia ella. Con esmoquin, era el pecado en sofisticado. Un bombón garantizado para limpiar su mente de cualquier hombre que jamás la hubiera besado. Se movía como por arte de magia, con su zancada firme, competente, apestando a perfecto poder masculino y a confianza. Esbozó una sonrisa, y su cara rugosa se transformó en una de derretimiento magnífico. Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, se detuvo brevemente para saludar a varias personas que lo tomaron por la manga. Cada vez que su mirada la tocaba, se quedaba pegada a su lugar, paralizada. Cada mirada que él lanzaba en su dirección sostenía una innegable chispa.

_Oh, maldita sea_. Dijo por última vez, sin ninguna posibilidad de que su último aliento salvara su vida.

—Hola — dijo Edward con voz ronca cuando finalmente se paró frente a ella. La tomó de la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

Logró una sola palabra.

—Hola.

Cuando su boca tocó su mano, un escalofrío de puro deseo patinó por su espalda. Él le soltó la mano rápidamente, pero sabía que sentiría su toque toda la noche, si no por días. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, contuvo el aliento. A pesar de sus tacones altos, se alzaba sobre ella. Su ajustado esmoquin, como si fuera parte él, cubría sus anchos hombros a la perfección, sus pantalones aumentaban sus afilados, lustrosos zapatos. Podría morir allí mismo, terminando con una sobrecarga de atracción sexual. Su pulso se deslizó, brincó, y luego saltó a la carrera como en el Derby de Kentucky. Un destello de conocimiento la golpeó como un mazazo. Él quería estar con ella. Desesperadamente. Solos.

Deseaba besarla una y otra vez.

_Oh, Dios._

Podría sugerir que encontraran una habitación vacía en el edificio de la conferencia para apagar una parte del calor termonuclear explosivo entre ellos. _No. No_. Eso era una locura. _Pero, hombre, oh hombre, sonaba maravilloso._

—Estás hermosa — dijo, con su voz profunda y aterciopelada contra sus oídos—. Ese vestido se ve fantástico en ti.

Su atención la devoró con un hambre que sabía que no podía ser falsa. Edward Cullen no tenía falsas emociones. Entendía eso por instinto. De inmediato intentó calmar su corazón que latía con fuerza.

—Gracias, amable señor. Ese esmoquin es excelente — no pudo evitar acariciarle la faja—. Y brillante.

—Lo encontré en Ropa formal Drake. Lo devolveré mañana.

—Buena elección — ella terminó su bebida y la colocó sobre una mesita cercana que tenía ya numerosos vasos vacíos—. La cena debe comenzar pronto. Tú y los chicos del calendario tienen una mesa asignada por allá — señaló.

Él sonrió.

—Oh, bien.

Su auténtico regocijo envió una espiral de calor a través de ella. Le encantaba cuando él sonreía. Apostaría un millón de dólares que no sabía lo encantador que era.

—No te vi llegar más temprano.

—Acabo de llegar. El techo de la señora Granier tenía una gotera. Me pidió que fuera hoy. Uno pensaría que nadie más en la ciudad podría hacer el trabajo. Terminé justo a tiempo para llegar a casa y vestirme. Luego Buckboard estaba inundado, y tomé otro camino —sonrió—. ¿Creías que no iba a venir?

—Bien, la idea cruzó mi mente.

— ¿Me extrañaste?

No quiso responder a esa pregunta.

— ¿Oíste que James Trent se escapó la cárcel?

— ¿Qué? —Él frunció el ceño profundamente— ¿Cuándo?

—En algún momento durante un traslado ayer, supongo.

—Maldita sea.

—Mi amiga Rose estaba preocupada y me lo contó todo.

—Ahora yo estoy preocupado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estoy preocupado porque él regrese a la ciudad y tenga alguna loca idea de molestarte.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Rose me dijo lo mismo, pero creo que el chico se ha ido del condado. Estoy segura de ello.

Las luces se encendieron y la música de ascensor se escuchó más fuerte. Llegó una llamada por el altavoz.

— ¿Podría cada uno tomar sus asientos? Estamos a punto de comenzar.

Edward frunció el ceño de nuevo, con su frente arrugándose.

—Necesito hablar contigo más tarde. ¿Podemos hacerlo en privado?

—Hay un baile después de la cena. Podrías esperar hasta entonces.

—Bailo como un mono con cuatro patas.

Ella se rió, y el sonido la avergonzó. Se acercó más y aspiró su olor. Oh, sí. Allí estaba. Su esencia. Era algo que seguro que le hacía sentir vértigo y femenina.

—Quédate, Edward. Podemos hablar entonces.

—Guarda un baile para mí, entonces.

—Oh, no quise decir que tenías que bailar.

Él tomó su mano en las suyas de nuevo y se la apretó suavemente.

—Lo deseo. Si puedes soportar que te pisotee en los pies de vez en cuando.

—Ay. Ah, se me olvidaba, ¿sabías que te presentaré esta noche, y que tendrás que caminar por el escenario, mientras que las fotografía se pasan en la pantalla detrás de la tribuna?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Sí, me acuerdo que me dijiste eso. No estoy deseando que llegue. Pero lo haré por ti.

Le guiñó un ojo y le envió otra mirada de admiración mientras le soltaba la mano y se dirigía hacia la mesa de los hombres del calendario. Se abrió camino a través de la multitud y captó la mirada de Alice un par de mesas más allá, sonriéndole como un gato que había lamido crema. Probablemente había visto a Edward besándole la mano. Unos segundos más tarde, Bella tomó un programa de su mesa y empezó a abanicarse la cara caliente. Debía mantener el control. Sentía como que todo el mundo sabía que Edward la había convertido en masilla, simplemente besando su mano. Sólo con ser Edward-el-magnífico-Cullen, maldita sea.

Cenó y conversó con cada uno en su mesa. Igual que en la mayoría de grandes eventos como éste, el pollo estaba cocido y la forma de las verduras aprobó la definición de vapor. Se sorprendió a sí misma asomándose a Edward a escondidas. Las mujeres se mantenían próximas a él. Había pasado de ser una rana a un príncipe por ese calendario. Sin embargo, sintió que él escondía algo profundo dentro. Algo que permanecía oculto.

Rose se detuvo cerca del final de la cena y le dijo que Edward había pagado la contribución de la caridad de doscientos dólares por plato, a pesar de que podía haber conseguido su cena gratis.

—Traté de devolvérselo, pero no quiso aceptarlo —Rose le apretó el hombro—. Es un buen hombre. No dejes que se escape.

Antes de que Bella pudiera protestar a su supuesta amiga, el esposo de Rose, Emmett llegó y comenzó otra conversación.

Un sin fin de discursos se inició en apoyo a la caridad. Discursos pomposos y demasiados largos, el alcalde hizo que le dolieran los dientes. No podía esperar a que se callara. Por otro lado, su discurso no fue el último. Él la presentaría pronto, y entonces ella tendría que presentar a los chicos del calendario en todo su esplendor. Nunca había encontrado un discurso como una experiencia desesperante hasta ahora. La idea de que Edward estuviera en la audiencia la hacía sentir voluble como el infierno.

Mientras el alcalde presentaba a Bella, y ella hacía su camino entre las mesas, trató de no mirar a Edward y fracasó. Él le guiñó un ojo y una llamarada quemó a través de su cuerpo. Caliente hijo de puta. Le haría pagar por eso. ¿Cómo lo torturaría? Media docena de fantasías floreció en su imaginación mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras y se abría paso al escenario. En el momento en que llegó, casi se olvidó de su breve discurso. Se aclaró la garganta, ajustó el micrófono y se lanzó a su perorata. No se atrevió a mirar a Edward.

Uno por uno, presentó a los hombres del calendario. Cada hombre se acercó al escenario y la besó en la mejilla, y luego se puso a posar para la multitud mientras sus fotografías aparecían en la pantalla. Pronto llegó el momento de presentar al Sr. Diciembre. Lo llamó por su nombre, y una ronda de aplausos entusiastas entró en erupción alrededor de la habitación de los hombres y mujeres. Un par de mujeres, Tanya Mega Fauna una de ellas, dejó escapar un estridente grito de júbilo. Bella se preguntó si Edward le habría hecho a su coche un cambio de aceite o cambiado sus paredes laterales o…

_No. Vayas. Allí._

La foto de Edward brilló en el escenario, y más gritos comenzaron. Bree lo había captado con su cinturón de herramientas sobre el pecho desnudo y el casco colocado estratégicamente encima de su paquete. Cuando Edward llegó al escenario, medio esperó que le besara la mano.

Una sonrisa traviesa estuvo en su lugar, le tomó la cara con una mano como marcándola, como registrada suya. De repente, sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella. Así como las dos veces antes, el beso se hizo rápido, dolorosamente dulce y tentador. Sólo que esta vez, ella se las arregló para inclinarse un poco y responder.

En un instante el beso terminó, y la multitud se volvió loca. Su cara ardía como una antorcha mientras se alejaba. No posó como se suponía que debía, y la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro la hizo querer gritar de vergüenza. Tendría que hablar con él. Debería negarse a bailar con él. El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras trataba desesperadamente de recuperar la compostura.

—¡Ahí está!, todo el mundo. ¡El señor Diciembre! —Anunció por el micrófono, sonriendo, hasta que pensó que su rostro se rompería en mil pedazos congelados—. Empecemos el baile ahora.

Las risas y los comentarios siguieron mientras ella salía del escenario y continuaba hasta su mesa. Lo mataría. No podía dejar de mirar por encima de su mesa y ver que él no estaba a la vista. ¿A dónde habría ido?

Oh, Dios. Quería besarlo otra vez. Tanto.

Se distrajo por un momento, cuando dos hombres la invitaron para un baile, y, finalmente, vio a Edward en la multitud hablando con otras parejas. El alivio fluyó a través de ella. Bien. Por una cantidad preocupante de tiempo había pensado que se había ido. No mucho más tarde, se dirigió hacia ella. Una vez más se encontró con su corazón latiendo y su sangre pulsando erráticamente. Ella se dirigió en su dirección, y cuando él llegó hasta ella, le tomó la mano.

Su mirada la devoró.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué pasa con el baile?

—Más tarde.

—Está bien — dijo casi sin aliento.

Lo siguió, y siguió con su agarre suave de su mano mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud. Nadie le prestó mucha atención a su salida, las luces se había bajado para el baile.

Una vez en el pasillo, ella le preguntó:

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A cualquier lugar. Hay una habitación…

—Por aquí — ella tomó la iniciativa en torno a una esquina y a una zona apartada débilmente iluminada por una señal de salida. La emoción la hizo quedarse aún más sin aliento—. Todas las otras puertas están bloqueadas.

La acompañó hacia atrás a la esquina, y sus manos bajaron a ambos lados de ella, con sus palmas en la pared.

—Debo golpearte en la cabeza con mi bolso —ella esgrimió el pequeño bolso entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué? —Sus ojos quemaban con intención— ¿Qué hice?

—Me besaste. En los labios. A la vista de todo el mundo, por eso.

—No pude evitarlo —su voz fue ronca, profunda, con un deseo a toda velocidad que no podía imaginar que significaba otra cosa—. Traté de decirme a mí mismo que no debía venir aquí esta noche. Que no debería sentir como me siento. No funcionó.

— ¿Cómo... cómo te sientes?

—Así — movió con sus brazos como una jaula, se abalanzó por otro beso. Ese beso, sin embargo, hizo que todos los demás que le había dado palidecieran en comparación. Ese beso fue el gold standard -N/A Patrón con el que se compara todo lo demás, por ser lo que más se ajusta a la perfección-.

Los brazos de Bella fueron alrededor de su cuello convulsivamente, y se sostuvo para salvar su vida mientras su beso se transformaba de exploratorio a hambriento a toda velocidad. Su boca se ajustó a la de ella, voraz y tierna aún. Sus brazos se reunieron moldeándola apretadamente, con su cuerpo contra su duro pecho y poderosas piernas. En contra de su bajo vientre sintió su erección.

Una muy grande erección.

Todo su cuerpo ardía en deseo de tocarlo, de probarlo, de unirse.

Su lengua se hundió en su boca, y ella gimió de placer. Una y otra vez su lengua acarició la suya, con sabor a menta y a café. Respondió, jugando su lengua con la suya. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y con valentía le tomó el trasero y se lo apretó, ella se quedó sin aliento en su boca y se retorció. Sus dedos se movieron a la deriva para tomar su cabeza inclinada mientras el beso seguía aquí y allá, tratando de encontrar el ajuste perfecto, más delicioso y descubrir todos los ángulos tan maravillosos antes de ir al siguiente.

Él se separó, con su frente apoyada en la de ella, con su respiración entrecortada.

—No es suficiente. Necesito más — mantuvo su agarre sobre su mano. Echó a andar hacia la salida—. Mi coche está por aquí.

—Pero está lloviendo muchísimo allí afuera.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Tienes miedo de un poco de agua?

—No.

Lo siguió a la lluvia y se lanzó hacia su camioneta. A medida que la lluvia la empapaba, no podía creer que lo hubiera seguido en esa vorágine. Por otro lado, ¿cómo no iba a seguirlo? Se echó a reír, mientras entraba en el coche y cerraba las puertas. Él se puso serio, y entonces ella estuvo en sus brazos de nuevo. Con su piel mojada frotando su piel húmeda, con sus toques y búsqueda frenéticos. Lo deseaba con una potencia tan abrumadora que sabía que sus inhibiciones se habían derretido. Encerrada en el abrazo de Edward, incendiada con sus besos, había perdido la cabeza. Con mucho gusto.

— ¿Tienes frío? — le preguntó él con su respiración rápida.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — se las arregló para jadear.

Después de un beso tras otro que era como droga para su mente, con su mano él le tomó un pecho a través del vestido. Mientras se quedaba sin aliento en su boca, sus dedos deslizaron la correa debajo de su hombro. Le tomó el pecho desnudo en la palma de su mano, y el calor la hizo gemir. Su lengua se encontró con la de ella, con un ritmo carnal y emocionante. Sus manos buscaron sus hombros y se sumergieron en su cabello húmedo. Sus dedos pasaron sobre su pezón, y un placer caliente pasó a través de ella.

Alejó los labios de los suyos.

—Esto es una locura.

—Chiflado.

—Loco.

— ¿La gente espera que vuelvas allí esta noche? — le preguntó.

—No.

—Bien — su mirada era seria, caliente, necesitada—. Ven conmigo a casa.

Podría estar loca, pero no podía evitar que esa noche sucediera. Bien, podía, pero sinceramente lo lamentaría si se alejaba de él ahora y no experimentaba su amor.

—Sí — dijo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo Ocho**_

Edward abrió la puerta de tela metálica y la puerta de entrada, deseoso de llevar al interior a Bella y descubrir lo rápido que podía tomarla en sus brazos y saborear su deliciosa piel con su lengua. Le dolía, su pene había estado duro como una roca por lo que parecía una eternidad.

La lluvia golpeaba en el pórtico mientras un trueno rodaba y caía. Otro destello de electricidad lo siguió de cerca. Edward perdió el llavero con las llaves antes de que se agolparan directo a la derecha de la cerradura. No podía recordar la última vez que los nervios le habían causado incertidumbre con una mujer. La última vez había tenido diecinueve años y había perdiendo su virginidad. Dios, ¿por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Bella, probablemente no era virgen, había besado a una mujer que había experimentado la pasión antes y aunque sus respuestas hubieran sido reticentes en un primer momento, una vez que había respondido, se había calentado como un petardo listo para explotar. La deseaba en sus brazos de nuevo. Si no hubiera pensado que los atraparían, la habría follado en su coche. Se habría desabrochado los pantalones, arrancado sus medias y bragas, y encontrado su calor y humedad. Hubiera permitido que ella se resbalara sobre su pene hasta que se lo tragara entero. Estuvo a punto de gemir con sólo imaginarlo, y su erección se hizo aún más dura, si eso era posible.

No, no tenía condones en su camioneta, y nunca tenía sexo sin condón. Nunca. No quería correr ese riesgo.

—Joder — murmuró en voz baja mientras luchaba con el pomo de la puerta.

Ella le apretó el hombro.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Sí — al fin, abrió la puerta y entraron. Él se volvió para cerrarla. Arrojó las llaves sobre una mesa junto a la puerta y se volvió hacia ella. Su pelo, una vez ingeniosamente dispuesto encima de su cabeza antes en la noche, estaba en desorden sobre sus hombros. Un tirante fino de su vestido de terciopelo rojo se había deslizado hasta su hombro. Casi se quejó recordando cómo se había sentido su pezón en contra de sus dedos. Tenso. Excitado. Listo para el látigo de su lengua, para el calor de la succión de su boca. La curva de su busto, la pequeñez de su cintura y la redondez de sus caderas le llamaban a un nivel más primitivo. Su dulce sonrisa sostuvo preguntas. La sombra de ojos oscura le daba a sus ojos un encanto misterioso.

Su pene se endureció una fracción más. Tenía que estar dentro de ella o morir. Así de simple. Sin embargo, la última cosa que haría era asustarla. Se parecía demasiado a una mujer que no se había comprometido con la siguiente jugada. Una mujer en el umbral de la decisión, de cambiar la respuesta confiada que le había dado en su coche no hace mucho tiempo. Ardía por hacer el amor con ella, pero no quería que vacilara y sintiera incertidumbre.

Comenzó a quitarse las ropas poco a poco. Lanzó su chaqueta de esmoquin a la misma mesa donde había puesto las llaves.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No. Estoy bien — su voz era dulce y suave.

Caminó hacia él, y para su sorpresa, le ayudó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Lo miró a los ojos y le permitió abrir su camisa y ver su pecho desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, y su atención se deslizó sobre sus músculos. Ella se lamió los labios, y su pene palpitó.

Maldita sutileza.

—Si me miras así... — empezó a decir él.

— ¿Qué?

—Tendré que hacer esto.

Se inclinó y se quitó los zapatos, tirándolos a un lado. Se deslizaron por el vestíbulo. A medida que ella apoyaba la espalda en la puerta cerrada de la entrada, colocó sus manos hacia abajo a cada lado a lo ancho de sus hombros. Las pupilas de Bella se dilataron un poco, y él sonrió. Oh, sí. Ella aún estaba interesada. Pero ¿Lo admitiría?

— ¿Tú...? — ella tragó duro— ¿Todavía me deseas?

Él se rió en voz baja, y porque no podía aguantar más, llevó su mano a su pene. A través de la tela todavía estaba duro como el granito. Sus dedos se movieron debajo de los suyos, acariciando su longitud. _Oh, Jesús_.

Sus labios se separaron.

—Supongo que fue una pregunta estúpida.

Edward se quejó mientras ella continuaba tocándolo, presionando y acariciando hasta que apretó los dientes. Se inclinó más y le susurró al oído:

—Todavía te deseo —se retiró lo suficiente como para mirar fijamente sus ojos—. Pero nunca te obligaría a nada.

Su mano dejó su pene, y luego le dio una palmada en el pecho. A medida que exploraba sus pectorales y hacía círculos sobre sus pezones, él no pudo evitar el silbido de la respiración que separó sus labios.

—Oh, hombre, eso se siente bien.

Antes de darse cuenta, se habían inclinado en un beso ardiente. Su lengua la probó profundamente, acariciándola mientras deslizaba las correas de su ropa hasta sus hombros. Sus manos remontaron a lo largo de su delicada clavícula. Bella se estremeció. Gimió contra sus labios y se inclinó hacia él. Mientras su lengua bailaba con la suya, ella llegó a sus pantalones y rápidamente desabrochó su botón y cremallera. Su faja se fue volando. Él trabajó en la parte de atrás de su vestido y la cremallera se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que la prenda cayó de sus hombros y se juntó en torno a sus rodillas. Rompieron el beso, y ella salió de su ropa y le dio una patada a un lado.

_Dios lo ayudara._

Nunca había visto nada más sexy. Más... mierda, no podía describirlo. No quería. Tenía que recorrer su cuerpo, acariciarla para renunciar a su voraz necesidad de hundirse en su interior.

Sus firmes, pequeños pechos de color rosa estaban en punta, con sus pezones bien excitados. Su cintura y caderas curvas iban hacia abajo a un pequeño par de bragas rojas. Pero ese no era el tiro de gracia. Ella llevaba un cinturón liguero de encaje rojo y medias rojas que hacían juego con sus sandalias de tacón alto. Su mirada la devoró, y quiso bucear directo en ellas y degustarlas. Su piel cremosa se destacaba bajo la luz tenue, estaba salpicada aquí y allá con pecas.

—Hombre, oh, hombre — susurró él—. Toda roja.

Ella sonrió, lenta y dulcemente.

—Es esa maldita combinación de colores otra vez.

—Me gusta.

—Mientras no te recuerde a tu profesora de mecanografía.

Bella vio su mirada hambrienta, ardiente transformarse en una sonrisa burlona, con encanto.

—Dios, no —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Eres malditamente hermosa, Bella. Absolutamente preciosa.

La reverencia de su voz la dejó sin palabras, y la admiración de sus ojos cimentó la realidad. Un hombre nunca la había desnudado así con sus ojos, con su mirada cruzando sus pechos y hacia abajo por encima de su cintura, persistiendo alrededor de su ombligo y luego cayendo en el triángulo de tela roja que apenas escondía sus secretos femeninos. Su atención se quedó en sus piernas antes de viajar de regreso a su cara. No podía sentirse avergonzada o vulnerable con él. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su masculino olor almizclado que llamaba al suyo a un nivel primitivo.

Si sus miradas calientes no la hubieran incendiado, su cuerpo lo habría hecho. Tenía la camisa abierta revelando un fantástico, musculoso pecho y estómago. Su pelo negro se dejaba caer aquí y allá, alborotado por el viento y la lluvia. Mientras la furiosa energía había disminuido, sabía que una vez que se tocaran, la pasión explotaría. Deseando seguir, se inclinó y se quitó las sandalias. Ahora él estaba aún más alto por encima de ella. Se sentía tan segura, tan protegida cerca de él. Bella sonrió. Pensar que alguna vez había pensado que él era un cobarde. Qué tonta había sido. Dieron un paso adelante y llevaron sus cuerpos juntos. Tocó sus brazos, midiendo sus músculos duros mientras Edward la rodeaba en su abrazo.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo hasta que pudo deslizarlas bajo las bragas de su pequeño y redondo trasero desnudo.

—Oh, sí.

A medida que se tocaban ella palmeó su pecho y los músculos de su brazo. Delicioso. Potente. Tan viril. Tragó. Anhelaba que su fuerza la rodeara. Edward se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Bella y se reunieron en un profundo beso. Su boca se movió sobre la de ella y buscó respuestas sensuales que le dio sin reservas. Su poderoso cuerpo la excitaba, y en un movimiento sensual de brazos y piernas, se movieron uno contra el otro. Edward gimió en su boca mientras ella se retorcía, con sus caderas haciendo un círculo con la intención de disfrutar y seducir. Rompió el beso y se quitó la camisa. En cuestión de segundos la arrastró tomándola en sus brazos. Ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa y satisfacción. La levantó como si no pesara nada, y si eso no era excitante nada lo era. Bella medio esperaba que la llevara a la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá con ella en brazos, con sus manos y su boca instrumentos sensible mientras él jugaba con ellos. Enredando sus manos en su pelo, pasó los labios a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Tan condenadamente bonita — dijo—. Casi no puedo creer que seas real.

Su boca jugó con sus orejas, con su cuello, plumas con toques tan ligeros que se estremeció en sus brazos. Sus dedos trazaron un camino delicado y sensible sobre sus pechos, tirando de las puntas con movimientos que la hicieron a jadear y arquearse en sus brazos.

Bella se desembocó en el momento, con el zumbido de la emoción en sus venas convirtiéndose en un sabor dulce y exquisito de sus deseos sensuales. La urgencia se atemperó, con sus deseos una vez calientes, ahora convertidos en dulzura. Pocas veces en su vida había experimentado esa caída sin sentido en el placer físico. Lo tomó todo, lo saboreó, envuelta en la belleza de su abrazo. Cada beso creaba una onda nueva de emoción en su bajo vientre. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para descubrir su contacto en la forma más profunda. Se sentía húmeda, caliente, quemándose con una necesidad de que él la quemara en su interior. Su pecho descansaba en la cuna de la palma de su mano mientras la tocaba con suavidad y probaba su carne. A medida que sus dedos tiraban de su pezón, el calor alimentó más a su vientre. Se retorció en sus brazos cuando él bajó sus labios y lamió su pezón con movimientos cálidos y húmedos. La posesividad serpenteó a través de ella. Deseaba todo de él. Ahora mismo.

—Por favor. No puedo esperar — dijo mientras él encontraba sus labios.

Llevó su mano hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo, y la sensación de su tacto acariciando sus costillas, cintura, cadera, envió temblores nuevos a bailar a través de su centro. Sus dedos se sumergieron debajo de sus bragas de encaje y buscó sus pliegues. Ella abrió la boca, mientras su toque investigaba y descubría. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mientras su corazón tronaba en sus oídos.

Los labios de Edward se quedaron a lo largo de su cuello. Dos dedos se deslizaron profundamente, y se quedó sin aliento otra vez mientras se sonrojaba caliente.

—Mojada — su voz profunda sonó áspera contra sus oídos mientras sus dedos dejaban su vaina y acariciaran sus elásticos rizos—. Tan cálida y húmeda.

Sus caderas se movieron mientras el hambre enviaba un temblor mayor a aumentar en su interior.

—Por favor.

La soltó lo suficiente como para levantarla en sus brazos una vez más y caminar con ella por el pasillo. Cuando la depositó justo dentro de una habitación a oscuras, esperó con anticipación mientras él encendía la luz. A través de la sala una lámpara de noche brilló suavemente. Toques masculinos estaban en los muebles de madera oscura, resistente, en la gran cabecera de color caoba que dominaba la cama king-size. Las persianas estaban cerradas en las ventanas, sellando su intimidad.

Él le pasó las bragas por encima de sus caderas y las siguió hacia abajo, hasta que salió de ellas y les dio una patada alejándolas. Una timidez momentánea la llenó mientras él la miraba, al mismo nivel de sus ojos, a los rizos de su vagina. Trató de quitarse los zapatos.

—No —Dijo él un susurro filiforme—. Déjatelos. Me excitan.

Ella sonrió con timidez. Él pasó los dedos sobre ella, y Bella sintió un cosquilleo. Ansiosa, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se deslizó hacia atrás y tiró del suave edredón. Le sonrió a Edward mientras él se quitaba los calcetines, los tiraba a un lado, y luego trabajaba en su cinturón. Su pecho se agitó, sus bíceps se juntaron, con sus músculos moviéndose en un flujo perfecto masculino que aumentó su conciencia de él. Cuando se quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos negros, su gloriosa masculinidad verdadera fue revelada a centímetro a centímetro.

—Wow — dijo ella.

Él sonrió.

—Wow, ¿eh? — se arrodilló en la cama y se cernió sobre ella—. ¿Es algo bueno?

Tentativamente extendió la mano y palmeó su pecho.

—Una cosa muy buena.

Su enorme cuerpo la enjauló con sus brazos y piernas. Llegó a su lado. Ella cerró los ojos, con sus sentidos nadando con el poder de su seducción, con el abandono que experimentaba con su toque.

Edward tocó el lado de su cara, y ella tragó.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

—Yo no soy... Han pasado un montón de años desde que tuve sexo. Y aun así, no era muy buena.

— ¿Qué? — parecía incrédulo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, con miedo de que viera su disgusto o temor. En cambio, sus ojos tenían curiosidad y preocupación.

—Sólo he tenido un amante, Edward. Cuando cumplí los veintiuno, cedí y tuve sexo por primera vez. Pero ahora me doy cuenta del error que fue. Pensé que deseaba a mi mejor amigo, y pensé que él me deseaba también. Fue doloroso, aburrido y no fuimos compatibles... supongo.

Él negó.

—Cariño, no hay manera de que seas mala en el sexo. Eres tan sensible. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, siento en tu toque que deseas esto — su mano se quedó junto a la línea de su mandíbula, y luego trazó un patrón a lo largo de su clavícula—. Fue la primera vez y los primeros momentos son raramente buenos. Te contaré la mía algún día —le guiñó un ojo.

Ella sonrió.

—Dios, lo siento. Estamos en medio de esto y me lo planteo. Yo no quería...

Él acarició su oído, susurrando en voz baja, ronca y deliciosamente.

—Está bien. No te preocupes. Esto será maravilloso, Bella. Muy bueno.

Sus dedos se perdieron hacia abajo hasta que rozó su vello púbico, después, entre sus muslos entreabiertos. La tocó y el placer en espiral salió. Se estremeció mientras con deleite él lamía su piel.

—Estamos muy bien juntos, Bella.

Sus manos no podían dejar de moverse encima de su cuerpo, sin embargo. Le tocó los hombros, metiendo las manos en su gloriosa cabellera.

Él metió dos dedos en su interior, explorándola con suaves movimientos dentro y fuera hasta que sus caderas se arquearon con cada embestida. Ella jadeó mientras la excitación aumentó, amenazada por la desaparición de las barreras que había erigido. Con un movimiento lento y deliberado, él se abrió paso por su cuerpo. Cada beso picaba a través de su piel estremeciéndola de placer, dejándola temblorosa. Su lengua pintó una ruta de acceso a sus pezones, y chupó las protuberancias tensas con lamidas ligeras y suaves. Ella se estremeció, moviéndose nerviosamente mientras chupaba cada cresta, con lengüetazos, tirando hasta que la hizo temblar sin control.

Él lamió un camino alrededor de su ombligo, jugando y degustándola. Ella se rió sin control, mientras le hacía cosquillas. Finalmente, se centró entre sus piernas. Tímida e insegura, incluso con su pasión, agarró su cabeza. No había duda de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Ella se movió y sus rodillas se doblaron, haciendo una cuna para su exploración. Le separó los muslos, con sus grandes palmas raspando suavemente su piel sensible. Le besó los muslos, y un temblor que no pudo controlar se centró alto dentro de ella. Edward respiró profundo, y supo que había captado el olor almizclado, tibio de su excitación. Ya no podía controlar sus gemidos y suaves jadeos que escaparon de su garganta. Abrió la boca mientras Edward lamía profundamente entre sus piernas. Lentas, largas y exploratorias lamidas, dándose un festín en sus pliegues. El calor se expandió mientras su lengua la acariciaba con trazos persistentes. Su corazón empezó a tronar, con su mundo cayendo mientras el hambre crecía a un ritmo furioso. El deseo se aceleró con un ritmo rápido, acelerando en una carrera caliente.

Ella se retorció.

—Edward, por favor.

Él se inclinó el tiempo suficiente para tomar una caja de condones. En cuestión de segundos envainó su pene, y cuando bajó sobre ella, su corazón golpeó con nerviosismo renovado. Se apoyó en sus codos, manteniendo su peso sobre ella mientras sus caderas bajaban entre sus muslos. Su pene se metió en su interior.

Él sonrió a sus ojos.

—Lento cariño. Todavía tomaremos este lento — empujó un par de centímetros su grueso pene acariciando sus paredes interiores.

—Oh — dijo ella con placer, con el deseo cada vez más alto, deseando que estuviera dentro de ella totalmente.

— ¿Está bien?

—Maravilloso — cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación.

Su núcleo se abrió para él, con su excitación y emoción haciéndolo tan fácil mientras su longitud gruesa se movía hacia atrás, después se empujaba, y luego otra vez.

Le susurró al oído.

—Lento. Suave. —Ella se movió hacia abajo y apretó las nalgas firmes. Él dio un suspiro, con sus ojos con párpados pesados. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron—. Oh, nena.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y ella se vanaglorió de tener ese efecto en él. Calientes y líquidos, sus movimientos aumentaron. Un hambre pesada creció en su ingle.

Se metió de manera uniforme, de manera constante hasta que todo su pene se empujó en el cuello de su útero. Sintió cada centímetro de Edward, con su tamaño estirándola y llenando de dolor su interior. Instintivamente arqueó sus caderas, por lo que su penetración fue más profunda. Se quedó sin aliento y se sostuvo mientras él se quedaba inmóvil en su interior.

—Edward, me estás torturando —gimió las palabras.

—Tómatelo con calma —pasó su lengua por su oreja—. Sólo siénteme. Dios mío, estás tensa. ¿Te estoy lastimando?

—No. Por favor, no te detengas.

Lo tenía en el puño de su vientre, flotando en un hermoso sueño. Mientras la excitación se hinchaba dentro de ella, apretó los músculos de su cuerpo. El calor floreció mientras un hormigueo crecía. Él salió, y la fricción hizo que un escalofrío placentero duro, desesperado pasara a través de su cuerpo.

—Córrete en mi pene — susurró él con el estertor de su pecho mientras se sostenía aún en su interior.

Sus contundentes palabras enviaron una excitación exquisita más alto dentro de ella.

—Siénteme — dijo él otra vez.

Su toque posesivo llenó su gloriosa rendición. Al fijar su boca sobre un pezón y comenzar una dulce, suave succión, ella se derrumbó.

Gritó cuando se contrajo con fuerza y rápido, con palpitaciones profundas y calientes de éxtasis.

—Sí — dijo él con su tono de voz gutural con masculina satisfacción.

Se metió duro y ella jadeó. Con un gruñido salvaje penetró a Bella. Sus brazos llegaron a su alrededor, posesivos y duros. Estocadas profundas y urgentes la llevaron más y más alto. Ella se entregó a la danza primitiva, aceptando las olas de calor animal que se elevaron más y más alto. Moviéndose duro en contra de él, respondió plenamente a sus golpes urgentes. Sus pensamientos se alejaron mientras suspiros sin palabras salían de su garganta. Atrapada en su tempo rítmico, gimió cada vez que su sexo se asentaba bien en su interior. Cada flexión de sus caderas la llenaba de una fiebre sin sentido. Se movió debajo de él, enloquecida por su apareamiento. Sollozó, se resistió.

Explotó, atascando su aliento en su garganta, y luego soltando un jadeo, gimiendo con deleite. Lo agarró en sus profundidades. De repente, con una embestida de empuje, él soltó un rugido violento. Sus caderas se convulsionaron, bombeando mientras se venía con un grito de placer duro, con un sonido casi de dolor.

Edward flotaba volando sobre una alfombra sin sentido por lo que pareció una eternidad. Los dedos de Bella aferraban su espalda, y él mismo se levantó con sus manos. Estaba temblando, débil por su liberación. Cuando la vio acostada debajo de él, con los labios entreabiertos, un rubor subió a sus mejillas y cerró los ojos, con una posesión primitiva venciéndolo. La deseaba de nuevo. Y una vez más.

Nunca había tenido sexo tan potente, con ese todo radical. Eso lo sacudió hasta la médula. Aturdido, sintió que su pene tenía conciencia plena. También por primera vez. Su pene nunca había respondido tan rápidamente después de un orgasmo.

—Te deseo de nuevo — dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Increíble. No pensé que la mayoría de los chicos pudieran...

—La mayoría no puede. Nunca he estado así antes.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio.

Dios, esperaba que ella no estuviera muy dolorida, que pudiera tomarlo dentro.

—Sólo si es lo que deseas.

—Siempre —sus ojos brillaron, bailando con un encanto dulce, casi inocente mezclado con pura seducción.

Excitado más allá de lo soportable, se quitó el condón, y agarró otro del lado de la cama. Se arrastró de nuevo a la cama.

—Date la vuelta, querida. ¿Algún hombre te ha tomado por detrás?

Ella respondió inmediatamente, acercándose en manos y rodillas y presentándole la parte trasera más hermosa que había visto nunca.

—No.

—Mmmm —dio una palmada a su alrededor, sobre su trasero. Era firme y deliciosa, pero suave en todos los lugares correctos. Su piel era suave y pálida, pero sedosa, una visión tentadora que hizo que su pene creciera más duro, más grueso y largo a cada segundo. Tenía que llegar a su interior—. No puedo esperar —Sudoroso, sus latidos aumentaron, instando a sus muslos a abrirse. Con un golpe suave, profundo, se envainó hasta la empuñadura.

—Ay, Dios.

Su grito de asombro y suave gemido estuvieron llenos de pasión, y le dio una satisfacción embriagadora. Deseaba su placer más que el suyo propio y se dedicó a entregárselo.

Bombeó con un movimiento, con sus caderas balanceándose adelante y atrás. Ella aprendió el ritmo, empujándose con cada embestida, como si hubiera hecho eso con él mil veces antes. Su afán volvió loca su mente, su corazón se disparó tiempo extra, su cuerpo fue un constante follar que lo llevó a los límites. Su resbaladizo calor lo abrazó, latiendo alrededor de su carne mientras sus gemidos y sus murmullos rompiéndose de placer se hacían eco en la habitación. Él no pudo quedarse en silencio, no quería de hecho. Permitió que sus gruñidos, gemidos y sugerencias crudas salieran de sus labios. Le dijo las cosas que nunca le había dicho a una mujer antes.

Los gritos de Bella de acuerdo echaron más leña a su fuego y se metió más duro, moviéndose con golpes despiadados y fuertes. Su acoplamiento siguió y siguió, y mientras ella se estremecía en torno a él una vez, dos veces, sus gritos aumentaron mientras llegaba a su clímax, no pudiendo soportarlo más.

El orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo, acumulado de adentro hacia afuera, destruyéndolo por completo hasta que no pudo pensar. Gemidos entreabrieron sus labios para respirar, jadeos puntuaron cada sonido de satisfacción mientras se corría, y se corría y se corría.

Y cuando pensó que había muerto e ido al cielo, él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la agarró con fuerza.

* * *

**Finalmente hu! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo Nueve**_

Bella no podía dormir. A pesar de que había permanecido dentro de los brazos de Edward cerca de una hora, su mente se desplomaba con preguntas y en desorden general. Sus brazos la anclaban a su lado. La había abrazado tanto esa noche, tanto que sus palmas se habían deslizado por su espalda en una caricia tierna y habían aterrizado en su trasero con un apretón. O él había pasado sus dedos suavemente por su pelo y le había dado besos en la frente. Le encantaba estar en manos de él, encerrada en ese afecto más profundo que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera experimentado con un hombre antes.

Sin embargo, las dudas que se arrastraban en su mente amenazaban con desbordarse. Los cuentos de hadas estaban incluidos en esa clase de amor, si se podían llamar así, y los adultos entendían que esos cuentos de hadas no se hacían realidad. Su corazón ardió en deseos de entender, de descubrir más del corazón del amante más maravilloso que jamás había tenido.

La oscuridad, sólo iluminada por la luna llena, le daba a su habitación un brillo etéreo. La luz plateada se inclinaba sobre la cama. La palma de su mano cariñosamente pasó sobre su pecho, y ella se vanaglorió por el calor de su fuerte cuerpo. Cuando trató de salir de sus brazos, él se quejó en voz baja.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó, con su voz ronca por el sueño.

Ella se sentó.

—Creo que voy a sentarme en la sala de estar por un tiempo a ver la televisión. No puedo dormir.

Él alcanzó una lámpara de mesa y la encendió. Se frotó la cara, y luego puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No —no quería mentirle. Pero el conflicto no le sentaba bien a ella tampoco. No era acerca de esa relación y de los increíbles sentimientos que había descubierto en sus brazos.

Cuando la atrajo a sus brazos, ella se rió.

—Edward.

—Mmm... Tú… sabes... bien — puntuó cada palabra con un beso.

Él gruñó y le acarició el cuello, besando y mordisqueó su tierna piel con emoción hasta que un hormigueo bailó en su bajo vientre. La excitación renovada brilló en sus muslos, y ella se arqueó hacia arriba.

Su boca capturó la de ella y hundió su lengua para iniciar una exploración carnal. Sus caderas se movieron entre sus piernas y sus poderosos muslos se abrieron más. Se sintió vulnerable y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Cuando su pene se puso duro como una roca, ella se quejó por su poder de mujer pura, deleitándose al poder desencadenar una respuesta tan rápida. Su dureza sondeó sus pliegues. Giró sus caderas, perdida en una bruma sensual. Él lanzó sus labios y su lengua a su pezón. Ella abrió la boca y sostuvo su cabeza mientras él bañaba su pezón con su lengua, y luego aspiraba el meollo en su boca. Mojada y deseosa, arqueó sus caderas de nuevo. _Sí. Sí_. Ella suspiraba con deseo por él.

A medida que su pene se deslizaba dentro de su casa, ella se quejó con satisfacción. Nunca había deseado algo más que la sensación de su pene grueso, largo extendiéndola, tocándole la matriz.

—Edward, por favor.

Cumplió con su petición, sus caderas comenzaron un movimiento lento y profundo. Su pene acariciaba sus paredes internas, arrastrándose a través de ellas, después separando los tejidos sensibles que palpitaban y se quemaban por conocer el éxtasis final. Estaba poseída, tomada, y con cada embestida, él la llevaba más y más cerca del borde. Todos los pensamientos de salir de su cama desaparecieron en una ola de impresionante lujuria. Sus caderas se arquearon una y otra vez. El orgasmo arrasó con ella, y Bella se hizo añicos, como un grito dejándola.

De repente él se apartó.

—Joder.

Ella sonrió, sin aliento y deseando que volviera dentro de ella.

—Creí que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo.

Sus ojos brillaron con la necesidad de continuar.

—No usamos protección.

Maldita sea. Él tenía razón, y por un momento la idea de que podría haberla dejado embarazada se envió a través de ella. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo ansiaba su conexión.

Se subió desde debajo de él y alcanzó el cajón. Su mano se deslizó en el interior de la caja de condones, y tocó algo frío y duramente brutal. Bella sacó el objeto del cajón, y todo dentro de ella se congeló mientras miraba lo que descansaba en su mano.

— ¿Un arma? —La pregunta salió ronca mientras el miedo se disparaba por su espalda—. ¿Qué haces con una pistola?

Él tenía los ojos vidriosos aún con pasión.

—Por protección. ¿Qué más?

Las viejas heridas florecieron con una brutalidad renovada. Ella dejó de nuevo la pesada arma en el cajón y lo cerró de golpe. Le temblaba la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, con su voz ronca de pasión no utilizada.

—Odio las armas.

—Eso es comprensible. Tuviste una apuntándote a la cara no hace mucho tiempo.

Él _no_ entendería si le decía la razón honesta por la que odiaba las armas. Pocas personas lo hacían cuando se las explicaba.

Él frunció el ceño y se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra las almohadas.

—Te estás cerrando, Bella. ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiró y se recostó en las almohadas también. No trató de atraerla a sus brazos. En esa posición, se quedó mirando la tapicería de viñedos en toda la habitación y no con ojos escrutadores. Su pasión se había enfriado con tanta seguridad como si alguien hubiera arrojado agua fría sobre ellos.

Suspiró. ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Nos metimos en esto primero.

— ¿En esto? Define esto.

—En el sexo.

—Está bien. ¿Tienes remordimientos? —Parecía preocupado—. ¿Sobre esta noche?

—Yo no estoy... No sé cómo definir lo que siento. Me pregunto si deberíamos habernos tomado el tiempo para conocernos más el uno del otro.

Él suspiró.

—Sí, supongo que podríamos haberlo hecho. Pero estábamos tan calientes el uno por el otro...

Sus pezones se tensaron con sus palabras. El asombro se disparó a través de ella. Una simple declaración, y Edward podía excitarla una vez más. No pensaba que le quedara ninguna hormona después de sus numerosas rondas de sexo. Su resistencia la sorprendió, el único hombre con el que había estado antes de Edward nunca había hecho el amor con ella cuatro veces en cinco horas.

—Es cierto. Pero tal vez...

—Dijiste que no te arrepentías, pero suenas como lamentándote para mí — su voz tenía un borde duro—. Después te encuentras la pistola y te enfrías.

—No te enojes, por favor.

—No estoy enojado —su voz fue más profunda y más suave— Hablémoslo.

—Cuéntame más sobre ti. Dónde naciste y lo que hiciste antes de venir a la ciudad.

Fuera de su visión periférica lo vio sacudir la cabeza.

—Nací en Clarksville, pero fui al ejército cuando tuve dieciocho años. Pasé quince años allí y luego lo deje.

Eso explicaba el arma, tal vez. Muchos militares se quedaban con una en la casa. Sin embargo...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que dejaste el ejército?

—No han pasado ni dos años.

— ¿No te retiraste?

—Tienes que haber pasado veinte años para eso.

— ¿Qué hizo que te fueras?

Cuando no respondió, volvió la mirada hacia él. La frialdad enmascaraba sus facciones, y sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea.

—Esa es una historia muy larga.

Oír el rechazo de su voz reforzó su determinación de saber más.

—Tengo tiempo.

—No, no lo tienes.

Eso la picó.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es complicado y yo no... —Se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente no hablo de ello.

La preocupación entró en escena, y despertó a su instinto.

—Algo malo pasó. ¿Estuviste... en la guerra?

Él se sentó con la espalda recta, y luego se bajó de la cama. El cuerpo desnudo de Edward, tan robusto e intimidante con su poder, le llamó la atención a pesar de su pequeño tono de confrontación en la conversación.

—Como te dije, no hablo sobre el tiempo que pasé en el ejército. Se acabó, se terminó, y tengo una nueva vida.

La irritación la hizo levantar la cabeza. Ella recogió su pelo y dejó que cayera por su espalda.

— Estás diciendo que quieres que sólo me acueste contigo sin saber nada acerca de quién eres.

Él sonrió.

—Sabes quién soy.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Alrededor de los bordes. Sé que eres fuerte y valiente como el infierno, y amable — arqueó los labios en un intento de humor. Tal vez él se ceñía a eso—. Y follas como un conejo.

Su mirada se unió a la suya, y un humor reacio osciló dentro de sus intensos ojos.

— ¿Es ese un cumplido?

—Lo es siempre — ella sonrió.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Bien, no soy valiente y estoy seguro como el infierno que no soy amable.

Su tono sarcástico la sorprendió, igual que su reacción a su alabanza.

—Entonces, ¿quién eres?

Él miró sus ojos.

—Soy un hombre simple que trata de llevarse bien con la vida sin demasiados conflictos y sin complicaciones.

—Toda persona tiene conflictos y complicaciones en algún nivel. Eso incluye a los hombres que se esconden en los bosques y pretenden no estar allí. ¿Es eso lo que hiciste en el ejército? ¿Evitaste los conflictos? —Algo en su interior no se detendría, y ella se lanzó hacia adelante con sus preguntas—. ¿Te acercaste sigilosamente a los enemigos con tus maneras simples y falta de complicaciones?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que hice —sus ojos tenían una apariencia fría y dura—. Y fui condenadamente bueno en eso.

Había visto esa mirada antes, cuando él había mirado el cañón del arma del ladrón. Una parte congelada de lo que se negaba a descongelar la miró con total falta de remordimiento.

— ¿Cómo se hace eso? —preguntó.

— ¿Quedarte sin complicaciones?

—No sólo eso. Si no volverte frío y enfadado. Eres un hombre cálido y das tanto y entonces... sólo te apagas.

Su mirada brilló, con el fuego quitando el hielo, como aceite caliente cayendo en una sartén.

—Estás diciendo que soy como Jekyll y Mr. Hyde.

—En cierto modo. Si estuvieras en el ejército y pasara algo horrible, lo entendería. ¿Por qué necesitarías ocultarlo? —Cuando él no respondió, tragó—. Te contaré acerca de mi pasado. Lo que sucedió en tu pasado, probablemente no es tan feo como el mío. Podemos intercambiar historias de guerra y de neurosis. Eso es lo que hacen los amantes, ¿no?

— ¿Tienes un pasado feo? Claro.

La cruda incredulidad de su tono la apagó como una bombilla de luz que se extingue. Maldito sea.

¿Había cometido un terrible error yendo allí esta noche y compartiendo su cuerpo con él? Al haberle regalado una pequeña parte de sí misma, había esperado más.

—Así que quieres cambiar de tema.

—Sí —Él se dirigió al cuarto de baño—. Eso no está abierto al debate.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, ella hizo una mueca. No había tenido la intención de hacer ese rápido cambio de cálido y difuso a frío y controlado. El remordimiento le dolió profunda y dolorosamente en su interior. No era que le hubiera preguntado sobre su pasado, pero había pensado que lo entendería. Que le había dado tanto de sí misma a un hombre que a él le importaría tan profundamente como ella lo necesitaba. A pesar de que le dolía como el infierno, se puso su ropa de nuevo pieza por pieza, lenta y segura. Odiaba salir sin decir una palabra, y sin embargo el dolor en su interior se negaba a ceder. Temía que si decía más, se disolviera en lágrimas de decepción por lo que nunca podría formarse entre ellos.

Oyó correr el agua en el baño y se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos. Salió de la habitación, entró a la sala de estar y tomó su bolso. Al salir de su casa, usó la luz de la luna para que le mostrara el camino a su coche. Se acercó con cautela sobre la calzada de barro y abrió el vehículo. Después se deslizó en el interior, arrancó rápidamente el coche y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio la puerta principal abierta y a Edward salir al porche. ¿Habría salido para decirle que no se fuera? ¿Qué importaba, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho? No se quería abrir, y ella no podía estar con un hombre que no quería revelarle su pasado. Se estremeció; la lluvia había refrescado la noche, y había olvidado el chal en la fiesta.

Había conducido a pocos kilómetros, cuando unos faros se acercaron con rapidez desde atrás. Su preocupación saltó hacia adelante cuando las luces brillaron cada vez más rápido. A pesar de que la lluvia había parado hace mucho tiempo, el pavimento estaba todavía húmedo. El coche pasó como un relámpago, y ella miró por encima con alarma. No era Edward. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver la figura sentada en el sedán oxidado, viejo y azul. El hombre sonrió, frío y con mala intención. Ella se relajó. Su cuerpo se volvió helado, y luego el conductor hizo la única cosa que ella no esperaba. Detuvo su vehículo de manera significativa.

Clavó los frenos, pero no fue suficiente ya que coleó a un lado de la carretera en el pavimento resbaladizo por la lluvia. Se desvió hacia la cuneta de la carretera y su vehículo cayó abajo. La parte delantera se estrelló contra el muro de contención. Fue enviada hacia adelante por el impacto, gritó. El cinturón de seguridad la sujetó firmemente en su lugar.

— ¡Bastardo!— Golpeó su palma contra el volante. ¿En qué habría estado pensando el maldito?

Él se había detenido. De hecho, estaba al lado de la puerta del conductor de su coche antes de que ella pudiera parpadear. Por lo menos quería ayudar…

El hombre sonrió. La garganta se le atoró con un suspiro. A pesar de que se había puesto una máscara de esquí cuando ella lo había visto en el restaurante, había visto su foto en el periódico después de su detención.

James Trent era rubio, con su largo pelo sobre su cabeza, con sus rasgos crueles de burla.

—Abre la puerta, chica. ¿Me recuerdas?

Su mente dio vueltas. Si abría la puerta, no tenía muchas posibilidades de supervivencia. ¿Era honestamente tan estúpido como para pensar que ella saldría?

Lo vio echar un vistazo detrás de su coche, y faros pasaron por su espejo retrovisor. La esperanza creció en su interior. Un testigo. Trent le envió una mirada fea y luego corrió hacia su vehículo. Saltó dentro y arrancó como un cohete sobre la grava, al lado de la carretera salpicando su coche.

El alivio la golpeó, y puso una mano temblorosa a su rostro. El otro coche se detuvo detrás de ella, y luego una puerta se abrió rápidamente. Una figura salió del coche y corrió hacia el lado del conductor. Un hombre se agachó y miró por su ventana.

Edward. Su tensa preocupación contrastaba con la ira que había visto en su rostro no hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? —su voz llegó a través del cristal, y ella rápidamente abrió la puerta.

Mientras ella saltaba, sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la agarró con fuerza. Hundió la cara en su cuello.

—Edward, gracias a Dios que estás aquí.

Sus brazos se apretaron protectoramente, sus dedos se metieron en su pelo mientras la abrazaba.

—Todo está bien. ¿Quién era ese idiota que te sacó de la carretera?

—James Trent.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Él tiró hacia atrás, con sus manos tomándole la cara—. Bastardo.

—Eso es lo que yo pensé.

Sus ojos brillaron con preocupación.

— ¿Estás herida? Cuando vi que el coche se colocaba delante de ti, y luego te fuiste a la cuneta...

—No, estoy bien —se estremeció y se frotó los hombros—. Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

—Ya lo hice.

Una risa suave dejó su garganta.

—Por una vez recordé traer mi móvil.

Una rápida sonrisa, triste entreabrió sus labios.

—Tengo uno nuevo, pero lo dejé en el coche toda la noche. La batería está casi muerta.

La tomó en sus brazos una vez más, apretando a su alrededor con una desesperación que la tomó con la guardia baja. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, y él le susurró:

—Dios.

Ella se echó hacia atrás un poco y buscó en sus tensos rasgos. La emoción hacía estragos en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Él le acarició la espalda, con su toque casi frenético.

—No, no lo estoy. Cuando vi tu coche entraba a la cuneta…

Las luces de la policía brillaron por el camino, con sus colores giratorios sacándolos del momento.

Él salió de sus brazos y le tomó la cintura, mientras se volvían hacia el vehículo de la policía acercándose.

—Después de que terminemos aquí, vendrás conmigo a la casa. Hay algo que debo decirte.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo Diez**_

Bella miró el pequeño reloj de pared de la cocina. La mañana había irrumpido hacía una hora, y aunque sentía el cansancio en sus huesos, se sentía contenta con la presencia silenciosa de Edward. Estaba recostado contra el mostrador de la cocina mientras el café se filtraba en la máquina a la jarra térmica. El olor jugó con su nariz, y se instaló en un taburete junto a la isla de la cocina.

—Pensé que la policía nunca terminaría de investigar —dijo ella mientras la cafetera terminaba su gorgoteo.

—Yo también.

La ráfaga de actividad durante las últimas horas la había agotado. Debido a que la policía había hecho un montón de preguntas acerca de Trent y de lo que había pasado, de la contratación de la grúa para sacar su coche de la cuneta y llevarlo a un taller mecánico cercano, había soportado suficiente actividad frenética durante un tiempo. Edward y Bella habían llegado a la idea del café después de darse cuenta de que no dormirían en un corto plazo.

Bella se frotó las sienes.

— ¿Crees que atrapen a Trent?

Él abrió un armario y sacó dos tazas de café.

—Lo atraparán.

Ella pasó una mano por su cara y bostezó.

—No creo que duerma hasta que sepa ese maldito está tras las rejas para siempre.

—Podrías subir las escaleras y acostarte. Tratar de descansar.

—Debería dejarte dormir un poco y volver a casa.

—De ninguna manera.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya oíste a la policía.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Pero, ¿qué? Dijeron que no debías estar sola hasta que atraparan a Trent. Como medida de precaución.

—No me impondré más a tu hospitalidad.

—No te estás imponiendo. Soy tu amigo. Confía en mí cuando te digo que no es seguro estar a solas en estos momentos. Si Trent fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para volver a la ciudad y seguir a tu alrededor, significa que ha invertido tiempo en su necesidad emocional de estar alrededor de ti para acecharte.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Edward era su amigo y nada más. El ácido se desplomó alrededor de su estómago.

—Estaré bien.

La duda se grabó en su expresión.

—Podría ser, pero yo no estaría bien si sé que estás allí sola — suspiró y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, auténtico pesar llenaba su mirada—. Lo siento. Mira, estoy tratando de decirte cómo me siento, y no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Trent está suelto por ahí y es peligroso. Eso me asusta. Ese pensamiento me hace sentir débiles las rodillas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se sacudió ante la implicación de sus palabras.

—Eres el tipo más duro que conozco.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir. Estaría asustado como el demonio si estuvieras en tu casa sola, ¿de acuerdo? Me preocupo por ti a cada minuto.

La sorpresa hizo que ella detuviera todos sus otros pensamientos. La había dejado sin habla. Un trueno se oyó en el cielo por lo que parecía la centésima vez. La lluvia que se había atenuado por unas horas volvió con venganza, corría por las ventanas y sonaba en la casa. Extraño clima el de Wyoming, pero nada iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Él sirvió el café y colocó una taza frente a ella. Ella le agregó crema y observó la líquida mezcla y como volvía su café a un tono mucho más pálido, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Él se inclinó sobre el mostrador, la turbulencia en su oscura mirada. Sintió más emociones dentro de él, pero no pudo decir a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba.

—Cuando el coche cayó en la zanja, pensé que mi corazón se iba a detener, Bella.

Su preocupación envió una calidez clara a su alma. Las palabras salieron de ella.

—Gracias por cuidarme. Yo... eso significa mucho para mí — las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos, y respiró estremeciéndose—. Te agradezco que cuides de mí, y me sorprende por la forma en que dejé las cosas contigo por no querer abrirte a mí. No puedo estar con un hombre cuyo pasado está en la sombra. Quién no puede decirme lo que le está rondando.

Había obligado las palabras a salir de sus labios, y su cuerpo le dolía casi tanto como su garganta. Se sentía apaleada y un poco confundida. No lo había mirado, con miedo de lo que vería en sus ojos.

Después de otro trago de café, sólo dejó su taza. Después, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Era un riesgo. Una gran apuesta, abrir una vena y decirle sobre su pasado. Pero si lo hacía, Edward entendería dónde estaban sus demonios, y tal vez le confiaría algunos de los suyos.

Respiró para tomar fuerzas.

—Toda mi vida he luchado con mis malos recuerdos, Edward. Me han impedido sentir ciertas cosas. Cuando tenía quince años mi padre...

Líneas se formaron entre sus cejas, mientras él fruncía el ceño.

—Tu padre ¿qué?

—Era un alcohólico en pleno apogeo. Es increíble que lo hubiera ocultado todo el tiempo que lo hizo, era agente del alguacil del pueblo, y mi madre era enfermera. Mi madre jugó a la víctima, facilitándoselo durante mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando era niña, sabía que su relación andaba mal de alguna manera. No se amaban, y yo lo intuía. Los niños pequeños no son tontos. Captan ese tipo de cosas — la espalda le dolió, y se puso de pie para poder estirar sus músculos—. Me escondía cuando peleaban. Jugaba en una casa del árbol que tenía la parte de atrás y leía. Hacía lo que cada niño tiene que hacer para escapar cuando siente que nadie los entiende. Pasé por la ira y por los cambios erráticos de su personalidad por muchos años. Una noche, llegó a casa de un bar tan borracho que apenas pudo caminar. Me sorprendió que llegara a casa sin chocar su coche. Mamá se había vuelto más valiente y le dijo finalmente que quería el divorcio.

—Dios — murmuró él—. ¿Se lo dijo mientras estaba tan borracho?

—Sí. No fue el mejor momento. Él tenía esa arma en una pared de la sala de estar. Era cazador, también. Sabía que mantenía un rifle cargado en el estante. Ése es el que quitó de su lugar y... — tomó una temblorosa respiración—. Yo estaba escondida en la esquina escuchando su discusión. Me acordé de que mi madre tenía esa arma en el cajón...

Dio un respiro, ahogando un sollozo mientras los recuerdos amenazaban con exigirle demasiado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión, con naciente reconocimiento.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Quince. Papá me había enseñado a disparar largo tiempo antes de eso. No me gustaba tocarlas, pero tenía el arma de mi madre y eché a andar por el pasillo. No iba a dejar que la lastimara más. Escuché el disparo y corrí alrededor de la esquina — las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Mi padre le había disparado a mamá en la cara.

—Mierda santa — dijo Edward con silencioso horror en su voz. Dio la vuelta a la isla. Tomó sus manos y las unió con las de él—. Lo siento mucho.

—Eso no fue lo peor de todo.

— ¿Tu madre murió?

—No. Pero no me di cuenta de eso en ese momento. Había sangre por todas partes. Luego él levantó el rifle y lo apuntó hacia mí.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de repulsión.

—Oh, Dios.

—Fui más rápida en el sorteo porque él estaba ebrio. Le disparé, Edward. Le disparé en el pecho y maté a mi propio padre.

La compasión suavizó sus facciones. Ella negó con debilidad, como si su cuerpo se hubiera deshecho de una pesada carga. Él se llevó sus manos a los labios y le besó cada una.

—Llamé a la policía de inmediato — dijo ella—. Tenía tanto miedo que pudieran pensar que había matado a mi madre y luego a él. Pero no pude huir. No lo haría. Por suerte me creyeron. Y el socio de mi padre dijo que sabía que mi padre estaba borracho cuando había salido del bar.

— ¿Dejó que tu padre condujera?

—Sí, y dejó que el hombre disparara.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

—Clasificaron mi disparo como defensa propia. Como homicidio justificable — le apretó los dedos, aferrándose a él como a un salvavidas.

—Tengo miedo de preguntarte qué le pasó a tu madre.

—Estuvo en coma durante una semana y perdió parte de su mandíbula. Si mi padre no hubiera estado tan borracho, probablemente habría estado lo suficientemente estable como para dispararle en forma recta. Ella ha sufrido en los últimos años y ha precisado muchas cirugías.

— ¿Está bien ahora?

—Le está yendo bien.

Sin decir una palabra, la atrajo a sus brazos. Su abrazo acogedor, cálido calmó las regiones con cicatrices de su corazón. Ahora que había compartido eso con él, la válvula de presión en su interior se había soltado. Lloró en su hombro por lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando se apartó, se limpió las mejillas con ambas manos. Él mantuvo sus brazos entrelazados alrededor de su cintura.

—Así que ya ves — dijo ella—, cualquiera que sea el monstruo que lleves dentro no puede ser peor que el que yo he llevado, ¿verdad?

Sonrió, pero no había humor en él.

—No estoy tan seguro.

El corazón de Edward golpeó nervioso dentro de su pecho mientras llevaba a Bella con él al sofá. Mientras se acomodaban, se encontraba junto a él con una confianza que le desconcertó. Después de que él le dijera lo que había sucedido, tal vez no querría tener nada que ver con él. Oyó un trueno bajo en el cielo, seguido de un relámpago y un choque violento que la hizo saltar. Él deslizó un brazo por sus hombros, mientras el instinto de protección se reunía en su interior. Nada le haría daño nunca más, si él podía evitarlo.

_Ajá. ¿A quién le estás tomando el pelo? Trent casi llegó hasta ella. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes mantenerla a salvo?_

—Ahora entiendo por qué odias las armas — dijo—. Lo que estoy a punto de contarte no hará que el odio desaparezca.

Se movió, con su ligero cuerpo flexible y se instaló con confianza en su costado.

—Suéltalo, Edward. No puedes asustarme. Cualquiera que sea la verdad la podré soportar.

—Dijiste que era un tipo duro, pero no lo soy — pasó la mirada a la suya, tan abierto y con comprensión. Clavó la mirada en la noche afuera de la ventana, donde la tormenta azotaba su casa, amenazando con abrirse camino como una bestia. Si tenía suerte con la carga que había llevado en su interior, la que se lo comía vivo durante el último año, moriría si confesaba. No tendría nada más con que alimentarla, nada más que carne humana, no tendría más alma que consumir.

—Empieza por el principio — dijo ella.

Él tropezó con su introducción, hablándole de su primer período en Irak, de sus pruebas y tribulaciones.

—Fui francotirador.

—Más armas.

Asintió, pero no la miró, con un poco de miedo de ver reproche en sus ojos.

—Si hubiera sabido lo fácil que sería el primer período en comparación con el segundo, no me hubiera sentido tan seguro la siguiente vez que el Tío Sam me llamó. Me mantuve pensando que si podía ir unos cuantos meses, estaría a salvo. Nunca había tenido que dispararle a nadie, a pesar de mi entrenamiento había sido de precisión mortal cuando fuera necesario.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Había un soldado llamado Aziz Tariq, pero siempre le llamábamos por su apodo, Jack. Su madre y su padre habían salido de Irak cuando tenía diez años y habían traído a Jack y a su hermano menor, Ahmed a Wyoming. Jack siempre decía que sus padres habían querido empezar una nueva vida con paz y con grandes espacios con aire limpio. Llegué a conocerlo bien. Era oficial de policía militar, estaba casado y tenía un bebé recién nacido. Justo antes de llegar a Irak, se enteró de que Ahmed había desaparecido y sus padres no podían ubicarlo en ningún lugar. Jack recibió una nota de Ahmed diciéndole que lo había seguido a Irak.

La pena rodó en su estómago mientras había seguido la historia, parte de él queriendo correr tan lejos y tan fuerte como pudiera de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Lo siguió? — preguntó ella.

—Movió sus contactos a través de Irak y se enteró de que su hermano se había convertido en un radical fundamentalista — su garganta empezó a dolerle mientras continuaba con su historia—. Jack me dijo que Ahmed había dicho algunas cosas antes de que la guerra comenzara que hizo que tuviera miedo por la cordura de su hermano. Finalmente, su hermano llegó a nuestro complejo y exigió ver a Jack. Este quería ver a su hermano, pero yo traté de evitar que dejara nuestro complejo —puso su mano sobre su estómago—. Tuve esa desagradable sensación en el estómago. Ahmed afirmó que no tenía mala voluntad hacia su hermano, pero yo no confiaba en él. Me quedé fuera de su vista a un lado del edificio. Tenía mi arma en la mano.

Su mano cálida apretó la suya, y leyó la empatía feroz en sus ojos. Podía ver que ella entendía en parte, lo que sentía en ese momento, como una navaja de dolor de última generación laceró su corazón.

— ¿Qué pasó después? — preguntó ella.

Tragó y obligó a salir a las palabras de sus labios.

—Ahmed sacó una pistola y le disparó a quemarropa a Jack en el estómago antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—Edward — dijo ella con un suspiro de tristeza—. Qué terrible.

El corazón de Edward se retorció con una angustia especial.

—Jack fue un gran hombre. Una buena persona. Amaba Estados Unidos y le rompió el corazón ver lo que estaba sucediendo en Irak. Amaba a su familia. Amaba a su hermano.

Los ojos de Bella brillaban con lágrimas, y le acarició la mejilla con un gesto tan tierno que casi cedió al dolor retorciéndose en sus entrañas.

En cambio, respiró y terminó su historia.

—Podía haber matado a Ahmed en ese momento, pero en su lugar saqué mi pistola y le exigí que se retirara. No sabía que Ahmed tenía ayuda fuera. De la nada, hubo una andanada de disparos. Me dieron en el lado izquierdo. Al principio no lo sentí, y empecé a disparar también y otros soldados se me unieron y derribaron al francotirador que me había disparado. El francotirador también le había dado a algunas otras personas en la multitud afuera del complejo. Corrí hacia Jack, pero ya estaba muerto. Cuando los hombres de mi unidad llegaron a mí, vieron la sangre en mí y me di cuenta que estaba herido. Después, el dolor me golpeó. Perdí el conocimiento y caí como una tonelada de ladrillos. Al menos eso es lo que me dijeron.

Su mano se cerró sobre la suya.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

—Me desperté más tarde ese día en un hospital de campaña. Fue un tiro que me atravesó, y por suerte para mí la bala no dio en ninguno órgano vital. Fui enviado de vuelta al servicio unas pocas semanas más tarde.

— ¿Y la muerte de tu amigo, te persiguió?

Asintió.

—Pero hay más. Ahmed se escapó en medio de los disparos. Pero lo que sucedió después puso el clavo en mi ataúd. Estaba en la patrulla y nuestra unidad fue enviada a reunir a algunos insurgentes. Yo cuento todo, pero eso no era exactamente una asignación. En el tiroteo que siguió, pude ver a ese tipo a punto de detonar una bomba que habría matado a algunos de nuestros hombres. Justo antes de que lo hiciera, me di cuenta de el hijo de puta era Ahmed.

—Oh, no — dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué... qué pasó después?

—Disparé. Tuve que hacerlo. Pero sentí un dolor opresivo al tener que matar al hermano de Jack. Cuando volví de ese despliegue, hablé con un psiquiatra. No dormía, estaba teniendo problemas para comer. Sabía que no le haría ningún maldito bien a nadie en mi unidad. El psiquiatra me recomendó tomar una licencia médica. La tomé y volví a Clarksville, y fue entonces cuando vi esta vieja casa.

—Estabas hambriento de la paz que encontraste aquí.

—Dios, es tan cierto — se llevó las manos a su boca, para poder saborear su piel dulce y beberse su curación—. Cuando volví a trabajar, mi habilidad como francotirador se había ido porque ya no era firme. Mis tiros salieron totalmente mal.

— ¿Estabas deprimido?

—Si puedes llamar depresión a la ira. Parecía que estaba enojado todo el tiempo y no podía controlar eso. Sabía que estaba jodido y también me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tuve condenadamente suerte cuando el psiquiatra estuvo de acuerdo y no me puso en el campo de nuevo. Me dijo que mi trastorno de estrés post-traumático era tan malo como para dejarme fuera.

— ¿Estaba en lo cierto?

—Sí — metió una mano en sus cabellos, sorprendido de que la presión en la garganta se aflojara, como diciéndole que se había transformado en una parte de él, nunca tocado por otro ser humano—. Estaba en lo cierto.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Me di de baja del ejército y llegué aquí hace un año. Cuando compré la casa, supe de inmediato lo que necesitaba para sanar, para encontrar un equilibrio

—Paz y tranquilidad.

—Y un propósito... ayudar a la gente.

Ella sonrió alegremente.

—Eso es algo bueno.

— ¿Lo es? ¿Podría lo que he hecho borrarse con las cosas buenas que quiero hacer?

Ella frunció el ceño, con sus dedos aflojando su control sobre él.

—¿Por qué no? Serviste a tu país. Trataste de rescatar a tu amigo Jack. Salvaste a todos los otros hombres al prevenir que una bomba explotara. Si hubieras podido haber salvado a Ahmed, lo habrías hecho. Te colocó en una posición horrible.

—Una en la que fui entrenado para saber qué hacer.

—Y lo aprendiste. Lo hiciste.

La forma en que ella se lo decía se las arregló para hacer la única cosa que todas las palabras retráctiles no habían podido. Tal vez la forma en que ella sostenía su mano, con inesperada aceptación y la preocupación de sus ojos crearon el ambiente para su cambio. Cualquiera que fuera la magia, había aflojado ese nudo de dolor que había tenido en espiral apretadamente durante mucho tiempo.

Unas pocas dudas quedaban, las que debía responder de una vez por todas.

— ¿Lo que pasó no te hace cuestionarte sobre mí? ¿No tienes miedo de mí cuando odias las armas?

Bella soltó sus manos.

—No era el arma en el cajón la que me asustó, Edward. Era el hecho de que no te abrieras. No escondo que lo que tuviste que hacer en la guerra está en contra de ti. Eres un buen hombre, y sé eso aquí — se tocó el pecho.

Algo duro se desató dentro de él, encantado de que lo viera como lo hacía. Estaba condenadamente agradecido. Le tomó el rostro y se inclinó para darle un beso rápido.

—A veces siento que lo que le hice a Ahmed no fue sólo para salvar a los muchachos de mi unidad. Fue para vengar a Jack.

—Eso no es lo que eres. El hombre que estoy viendo da, protege y se preocupa por los demás. Es un manitas malditamente bueno, también.

Él se rió entre dientes. Su confianza llenó un hueco que había crecido en su alma durante demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Tienes algo que necesita ser arreglado?

Ella colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla con gesto pensativo.

—Veamos. Hay un cambio de aceite y creo que algo de mi techo necesita sustituirse, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Él se agachó y le mordisqueó la oreja hasta que ella se rió.

—Que Dios me ayude — gruñó—, eres tan deliciosa. Voy a comerte.

—Por favor.

Él sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

—Gracias por permanecer conmigo. Por darme otra oportunidad. Esta noche me di cuenta de algo.

— ¿De qué?

—De que me estoy enamorando de ti — su voz sonó ronca a sus propios oídos. Estrecha por la emoción y con un nuevo miedo.

Ella sonrió, y la luz que llevó eso a su alma arruinó cualquiera de los demonios con los que había luchado durante tanto tiempo.

—Bien. Porque yo me estoy enamorando de ti, también.

La besó con un deseo voraz, con su pasión llenando su corazón con una alegría renovada.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Está bien — ella miró su reloj y luego pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Tal vez te gustaría pasar el resto del día hablando? O simplemente podríamos mostrarnos el uno al otro lo que sentimos.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos y le demostraron su preferencia sin lugar a dudas.


	11. Epílogo

_**Oh gosh, otro final. Muchas gracias a quienes leen estas pobres adaptaciones. Grazie por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. **_**BarbyBells, Aira-Airlink, oliveronica cullen massen, anamart05, Angie Masen, namy33, lory24, marjhoncullen, karo29, Candy Dalae, CaroBereCullen, Maru-chan1296, anekka, Rossie k, dayii257luna, michelle de Cullen, indii93, ****anmaray, aurorita90, , mmavic81, Hey vampire girl, Candy Dalae, MorganaAndMerlin, Aries AL, FlorDeFuego, CalcetinIzq, SabrinaCullenBlack, alejacipagauta, nini18, V1V1, Tellus, Laubellacullen94, nmt1525, sophia76, , Aliapr-peke, vale55, ela fordyce, Aliena Cullen, Monse, JessAurora, Lisa Cullen 92, floorchi, Vikkii Cullen, Candy Dalae, LoolecP, DarkWardObsession, yoyes cullen y a todas las lectoras silenciosas.**

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

Bella buscó en el cuarto central del centro comunitario y vio a Edward firmando calendarios como el designado modelo de cuadro. Usando una simple camiseta roja sobre su poderoso pecho y un nuevo par de pantalones vaqueros, parecía cada centímetro de un hombre casual. Sólo que ella conocía a la persona complicada, compleja, que hervía bajo su frío exterior. Durante la última hora, había firmado calendarios, uno tras otro con una sonrisa de medio lado, con un encanto que derretía a la mayor parte de las mujeres en la cola que esperaba por su firma. Bella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los otros modelos de los calendarios tenía una cola tan larga como Edward.

Alice se dirigió en su dirección, con una sonrisa perfectamente mal pegada en la cara. Se abanicó con el calendario.

—Whoa perrito. Eso es la jungla. Será mejor que llegues antes de que pierdas la oportunidad de tener tu calendario firmado por todos esos macizos.

Bella se instaló en su silla plegable a esperar.

—No lo necesito. Puedo conseguir una firma personal, más tarde. En privado.

Alice le dio un golpe en las costillas con el calendario.

—Jovencita engreída. Estás delirantemente feliz en estos días, ¿no?

Bella no tuvo que pensar mucho.

—Bien... sí.

Alice se rió.

— ¿Cuándo es la boda?

— ¿Qué boda?

—No seas obtusa conmigo. He visto la forma en que los dos os miráis el uno al otro, y además estás en su casa todos los días o él está en la tuya todos los días. Ha estado sucediendo desde hace dos meses.

Bella lanzó un suspiro exagerado.

—Supongo que podría decírtelo primero. Puesto que eres mi amiga y todo eso.

Alice se dejó caer en una silla plegable junto a Bella y se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Derrama todo o tendré que hacerte algún daño.

—Estamos comprometidos — las palabras simplemente salieron.

Alice lanzó un grito que hizo que varias mujeres en la cola se dieran la vuelta y la miraran. Le dio a Bella un codazo en la costilla.

—Es maravilloso. Siempre supe que los dos erais el uno para el otro.

—Siempre, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto. _Siempre_ tengo la razón, ¿recuerdas? ¿Viste esto? — dijo Alice mientras abría su ejemplar del calendario—. Esto es increíble. El señor Diciembre es el hombre más hermoso de esta cosa.

Durante varios minutos Alice insistió en discutir los planes de la boda, a pesar de que Bella y Edward habían hablado de fugarse. Tal vez habría que considerar una boda pequeña, privada o sus amigos los matarían. Alice en particular. Pronto, la firma del calendario de caridad terminó. En el improvisado escenario, frente a una gran multitud, Bella anunció la cantidad enorme de ventas del calendario que se había acumulado para la caridad. Después de que los gritos se calmaron, encontró a Edward esperándola en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Antes de que se encontrara rodeado por más chicas que querían su firma, lo arrastró fuera de la habitación grande hasta un rincón apartado.

Él la trajo cerca.

—Maldita sea, me alegro de que haya terminado. Me estaba poniendo de un humor de escritor.

—Pobre bebé.

Él la besó en la frente.

—Sólo quiero ir a casa contigo —su aliento sopló acaloradamente en su oreja mientras él le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja—. Y hacerte el amor.

—Edward, eres un hombre muy, muy malo.

— ¿Quejándote?

—Nunca

Él se inclinó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y mirando sus ojos.

— Soy un hombre afortunado de estar contigo. Me has hecho completo.

—Lo mismo digo —ella suspiró con éxtasis, mientras la tiraba a un apasionado abrazo. Cuando la dejó para tomar aire dijo— Alice está insistiendo en una gran boda.

— ¿Qué? — se acercó de nuevo e hizo un gesto grande—. ¿Desde cuándo tiene algo que decir?

—Desde que es la madrina de honor.

—Mierda, la mujer es la amiga más presuntuosa que tienes.

—La más bonita, también. Ha prometido darme una despedida de soltera igual de grande si tengo una boda a lo grande.

— ¿Y?

—Tendré un montón de ropa interior traviesa para la noche de bodas.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que realmente me gusta Alice.

—Pensé que lo haría — sonrió—. Vamos a casa. Puedes firmar mi calendario.

Él le dio besos en la cara y terminó en su cuello, degustándolo y jugando.

—Voy a hacer más que firmar tu calendario — luego le guiñó un ojo—. Oye, ¿puedo usar mi camisa hawaiana favorita para la boda?

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el argumento. Las novelas pertenecen a Gwendolyn Cummigns. Two Shots**

_**Argumento**_

Dos bibliotecarias experimentan sexo extraordinario en dos historias cortas.

La primera bibliotecaria es confrontada por el guapo desconocido con el que ha tenido fantasías.

La segunda bibliotecaria trabaja en una biblioteca que permanece abierta toda la noche, y descubre el sexo sensual en el juego de estanterías.


End file.
